The White Soul Alchemist
by Fantasy Fan Girl
Summary: All of Ella's life she has had a hard time. Meanwhile, Ed and Al along with Winry are on a mission. When these groups collides, what could possiblly occur. Action, Adventure, Romance! OC's and Ed's POV starts chapter 4. EdxWinry AlxOC
1. Chapter 1 My Life

Hey guys, here I am with another FMA fic and this one isn't just a story for me, it's a test. Rather than writing in my normal style of 3rd person, this one is going to be in 1st person. It is also from my OC's pov. If you read Fullmetal High School then you know her. Ella.

She is the same person ish. You have to see for yourself. Just because this is from Ella's pov though doesn't mean that other FMA characters aren't in it. As always this is EdxWinry and AlxElla. Enjoy.

Also, I won't be quite as good about updating this fic as my others. College is starting and I have a ton of stuff to do. Sorry if you have to wait for updates.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Warning: this will be a little darker than my other fics, it's from an OC's pov, and this chapter doesn't have an actual appearance of any of the FMA characters, but they will show up in the next chapter Just trust me.

**Chapter One: My Life**

Don't make any noise. That was the first and most important rule I remembered the moment that my eyes snapped open from my nightmare. Hold your breath, stay still, and try to forget what you just experienced, that was the best way to deal with nightmares, at least in my case. Too many times as a child I had screamed or cried because of a dream, and that had always ended badly. I could now expect to get hit if I cried over something that stupid.

I squeezed my eyes closed just trying to forget the creatures of my imagination that always tortured me in my dreams. I would have thought that by the time I was eighteen I wouldn't have these sorts of dreams anymore. Guess I might have to wait another year to get over it. After all, maybe when I am nineteen the nightmares would stop. One could always hope.

Sitting up in bed, I rubbed my eyes gently trying to get them to wake up along with the rest of my body that I knew would refuse to go back to sleep. As I looked at the rest of my room, I came to the realization that it was later than I had originally thought. Musty sunlight filtered into the room meaning that soon I would have to go downstairs and get to work.

I laid back down in my bed, staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. My mind wasn't focused on anything in particular now, more that it was just letting memories of my life flit though and hopes and dreams of the future come to mind. While most may have found such thinking boring, I savored the moment more than any other part of my day.

Sure my mattress wasn't very comfortable with a few springs out of place, and the bed frame wasn't exactly even, but it was the silence of the room that was what I loved, the rest didn't matter. After all, I was trying to imagine the future… my future. Someday I was going to get out of this place and be free.

Freedom. It's just a word, but to me it meant so much more. Someday, I would get out of this house and go places. Warm places. I couldn't help but involuntarily shiver as a little snow was blown into my room though the fractured window. I really should have boarded it up weeks ago, and Laverna would kill me if she found out I hadn't. Literally kill me.

But I had decided to take a chance and leave it the way it was. It didn't matter to me that it was likely to get me killed by my master or if by some chance she didn't find out I was likely to die of hypothermia from all the cold it let in. No, the only important thing to me was the fact that it was my little breath of freedom. There goes that word again. Always on my mind.

Probably because I hoped and prayed all the time that someone would finally notice my situation and save me. I yearned for the day that I wouldn't be made to get out of bed because of someone ordering me around. Speaking of orders… three… two… one…

"Get the hell down here Ella and get to work!" a screechy voice yelled from downstairs. That would be Laverna, and if I wasn't downstairs and working in about two seconds that would mean some sort of punishment.

I couldn't help but involuntarily shutter at the thought of punishment. My body was already so broken and bruised from past punishments, it was hard to imagine that it could get any worse.

Before Laverna could scream for me again, I quickly slipped out from beneath my warm sheets and shivered into something a little warmer for the day. I sighed as I pulled on my long sleeve dress wishing that I owned a pair of pants. I shivered against the cold fabric, but ignored it for the moment knowing that it would warm up with my body heat.

Pants that covered the legs definitely would have been nicer to wear than just a dress. Not because I was a tomboy or anything of that sort, but because it would be warmer and easier to work in, and I wasn't particularly fond of walking though the deep snow to go to town while only having a dress on. Living so far north meant that it was freezing year round and warm clothes were essential.

Well, it doesn't help to be negative, so I pushed the thoughts of pants from my mind and slipped on my socks and shoes knowing that I would definitely need them today since I was going out. At least I had a full set of dresses that I could clean every week and that fully covered my body.

Then again, the only reason I did was because Laverna knew better than to send me to town with bruises and cuts showing from where she had beaten me when I had done a bad job with something or had messed up. If I showed up at town with all my scars showing from my life… well someone would have been sure to notice and might have come and bothered her about it.

Not like they would have actually gotten anywhere by confronting her though. Maybe if the whole town knew they might be able to stop the pain I went though daily, working for Laverna, but I couldn't be the one to tell them. After all, if I told anyone ever, Laverna would probably do something terrible to me. It was better to live a life of slavery than to not live at all. I sighed to 

myself as I rushed downstairs firs to the second floor and then down a second staircase to the first floor, taking it one step at a time knowing that otherwise I would probably trip.

I didn't understand why I couldn't have one of the many rooms on the second or even first floor, goodness knows that there was plenty of them. But Laverna had ordered that I stay in my attic like bedroom, and whatever Laverna ordered went.

After all, she was one of the best known alchemists in all of Amestris. Probably the best known alchemist outside the military. She was well known around the country for wanting privacy, or that's at least what I read in her notes, and I believed it.

Whenever I went to town for the two of us, I was under strict orders to discourage anyone from coming and visiting us up at her mansion that was just a few miles outside of town. Most the people from the town had no desire to come up here anyways; it was too long of a walk, especially in this weather. After all, it was the dead of winter and everyone was busy with harvesting the Winferls.

As I ran to the kitchen where I was sure that Laverna would be, I only stopped once by the hall mirror to check my appearance and make sure I didn't have anything on my face or my hair was sticking up in an odd way. It wasn't like I didn't keep myself well groomed; I just didn't have time to this morning before I got to work.

Thin eyebrows, small nose, normal ears, delicate smile, dark brown hair that now came down to my mid back, a little longer than what I was used to. I would need to put it up before I went outside; otherwise it was going to get tangled with the sharp winter wind. It curled slightly at its tips but for the most part it was pretty much flat as a board, not that I cared. There wasn't time to care about looks when I was busy working all the time.

My skin was as pale as ever, probably because I was indoors most of the time cleaning house and other chores, although I had always had the slight suspicion that I just didn't tan as easily as most. However, I was lucky in that my face for the most part remained unblemished. Laverna never hit me there, she knew better than to. Still I couldn't say how many times I had tripped, fallen, and scratched my face. All the same, for the most part it remained unscarred.

Then there were my eyes. I would never admit it to anyone, but I really did like them. They were the darkest brown that they could be without being black. I didn't know why I liked them so much, someone with blue or green eyes probably would have been prettier, but all the same, I loved my dark eyes.

I watched in the mirror as a soft frown made my way to my lips as I realized just how long I had been looking at myself. It wasn't like me to just stand around and waste my time looking at my reflection. I had work to do.

Quickly I ran to the kitchen hoping that I wouldn't trip on the way there. Unfortunately, I didn't trip and instead I ran smack dab into Laverna.

Maybe it was because I was smaller, or maybe it was because I was just more clumsy, either way it probably didn't matter. What did matter was that I was the one to fall back on to my butt. When I looked up at my master, I couldn't help but flinch at the look she was giving me. I knew what was coming next, but it was my fault so I really couldn't complain, could I.

I scrambled to my feet trying to get it over with as quickly as possible. I didn't have long to wait before her fist came into contact with my stomach, causing me to double over in immense pain. Something else that you would have thought I might have gotten used to over the years, and yet still every time she hits me I couldn't stop the fresh pain. "I'm sorry" I managed to stutter out still leaning over looking at the ground. I don't know how I was able to speak, I only knew that if I didn't then I might get hit again, and the second is always worse than the first.

Laverna harrumphed at me before turning on her heel to head back to the dining room where I would bring her some breakfast. I knew because that was the routine every morning. I peered up slightly to watch her walk away from me silently. As much as I hated to admit it, she was beautiful.

Her long elegant silver hair that always seemed to just flow perfectly all the time, and her facial features were all so sharp and yet because of that they seemed so faultless. Her eyes were the most brilliant blue that I had ever seen and always seemed to shine. And despite her age, she still managed to keep in perfect shape. I knew from the murmurs I overheard down in the village, that most of the guys in the town, at some point or another, had a crush on her. I could understand why, she was quite… shapely.

I blushed at the thought while straightening up to look down at my own body. By no means would I ever call myself ugly, but when compared to Laverna… I was just so plain.

Shaking such depressing thoughts off, I hurried to the kitchen to make Laverna's breakfast before I was punished again this morning. I should have known better than to run like that in the hall though. It was my own fault that I ended up punched.

As I grabbed two eggs out of the icebox though and started cooking, I couldn't help but wonder, in the back of my head, if I _really_ was to blame completely for getting beat. A girl could hope, right?

Without thinking I put a smile on my face as I finally finished breakfast. I had to admit that I was constantly getting better at this sort of thing. Cooking and cleaning for Laverna wasn't nearly as bad as it had been when I was younger.

Back then I had such a hard time with just carrying a bucket of melted snow around the house to wash the floors, or being able to reach the highest shelves to dust them. Getting in trouble was a daily thing back then. I was careful to flip the eggs without spilling any grease on me as I remembered how much Laverna's punches and slaps had hurt back then.

I watched as something wet dropped onto the skillet immediately sizzling. Strange, what was that? I looked up expecting a leak, but that wouldn't have made sense, there were two stories to the house so for water to get this far would have meant three leaks in the same place.

Looking at the ceiling, everything suddenly got a lot more out of focus and I finally realized what it had been. Tears. My tears.

I wiped them away with the back of my hand surprised. I had been crying and didn't even know it. Was that possible? And why exactly was I crying? Over the years things had gotten better for me. True they weren't the best, but I still was breathing, I still could move, I still had all my senses. I had so much to be thankful for still that it didn't make sense to cry. Plus one of these days Laverna was going to stop hitting me. I just knew it.

After all, she had been the one to take me in when my parents had died, so she couldn't be all bad. She was just sad. I knew that her husband had died just after they had taken me in. I couldn't even remember him or my parents, I had been much too young. But I did know that she had loved him more than anything.

She was always getting this far off look in her eyes whenever she was alone, and once I had even seen her crying when she didn't know I was looking in the room. The strange thing was that whenever I came in, she always gave me a hard look that even today I flinch at. Whenever it happened, I always felt extremely guilty. It was as if all of her pain was my fault. Sometimes, I hated to admit it; I almost wanted her to slap me, because whenever she did it seemed to ease her pain, even if it was just barely.

I hated to see that sad look on her face all the time. All that pain, it made me want to cry. Maybe I was just too caring for my own good though, I had always been told that by the people in town.

That's right though, even if she didn't stop hitting me, I could always tell the people in the town what she had been doing to me all these years and they would come to my rescue immediately. Things were so much better than they used to be, and now they were just going to get better. No reason to fret. No reason to cry.

I couldn't help but smile, after all that was the best way to get past the bad stuff right? Moving the now cooked eggs to a plate I hurried to take it to Laverna along with some fruit. When I set it in front of her, she didn't say a word and just began to eat, slowly like always. I quickly backed out of the room thankful for the silence.

Now was the time that I had to myself. I hurried upstairs not daring to run, in case of a repeat of last time, even if she was still eating. I knew that if I hurried to brush hair, brush teeth, get something for breakfast, and all that other kind of stuff, then maybe I'll have time to sneak a peek at some of Laverna's notes.

I knew it was bad for me to do, but I couldn't help it now. Whenever I knew that she was busy with something outside of her study I tended to sneak in and read her alchemy notes. That's how 

I had discovered that she even was an alchemist. Even being the only one that lived in a gigantic house with her, I never would have known that she could perform alchemy.

I don't know when I had started reading her notes, but now sometimes it could be what got me though the day. Most of it I didn't understand, like how to activate transmutation circles and all the different types. But I did know all about the many alchemists that she wrote about in her notes.

Such marvelous stories of alchemists, state alchemists in particular, going out and helping the people. I never quite understood why exactly Laverna had all this information but I did know that I certainly appreciated it.

There were two brothers in particular that I loved to read about the most. The older one, Edward Elric, was a state alchemist, and had been one for years. He was better known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, although Laverna hadn't figured out quite why, so I didn't know either. But then he had a little brother that traveled around with him helping him with all of his assignments. The thing was, the little brother wasn't a state alchemist, he just went around with his brother because he wanted to. Although oddly he was always reported as wearing a giant suit of armor and being a lot taller than his older brother, something that I found a lot of humor in.

Every story that I read about them just couldn't help but make me smile. Edward was known as "the Alchemist of the people," and together the brothers seemed to be able to do anything. They caught thieves, brought freedom to whole towns, and they were even have rumored to have gone up against homunculi. To think, homunculi existed and the Elric brothers had fought and supposedly won against them. That was a story that I would have loved to read.

Unfortunately, it seemed as though Laverna wasn't colleting any more information on the brothers ever since Edward had gone missing almost four years ago. The only thing that she had was something about the younger brother still doing alchemy and helping out around the country a few times, despite that he wasn't a state alchemist.

I couldn't help but feel bad for this unnamed little brother though, all those years he had been with his brother and then Edward had just disappeared. Supposedly he was dead, but I hoped he wasn't for the little brother's sake. I couldn't even imagine how hard it was for him. Sure I didn't have any parents, but I had never really met my parents. I couldn't even remember their faces. Laverna was the closest thing I had ever had to family, but I didn't really want her as a part of my family.

While part of me still felt bad for Laverna and didn't think she was bad really, I knew that in the end, I didn't want this life.

I had read some of Laverna's reports that were from about a year ago, when there had been a strange battle in central with suits of armor and flying machines, that Edward Elric was said to have been there. Although most seem to disagree with this knowledge because the battle was short and afterwards he was nowhere to be found. Still I hoped that he had been there, and that his little brother had gotten to see him, maybe even talk to him.

As much as I hated to admit it, sometimes I dreamed that the Elric brothers would come swooping in and take me away from this life. What notes there were of the boy's hometown, Resembool, I thought that would be a nice place to live. Not so much snow. I smiled at the thought.

Not so much having the Elric's saving me, but more so me having a family that always would stay by my side and cared for me. Wouldn't that be nice.

* * *

_Courage is going from failure to failure without losing enthusiasm—Winston Churchill_

* * *

Normally I won't have an author's note here but I had something to say just for this chapter. There will always be a quote at the end of the chapter that has something to do with the chapter. That's it, trust me Ed, Al, Winry, and maybe some others, will be in this and they will play a big part. Just trust me.


	2. Chapter 2 My Meeting

Disclaimer: I'm just putting this up front and never saying it again in the fic because it gets annoying. I do not own FMA. Really I own nothing about this fic except for Ella… oh and I guess Laverna… basically I don't own FMA or any of its characters.

Warning: (also not going to put this in the other chapters so just read it now and remember it please) This is a bit darker than my other fics (maybe not so much at the moment but trust me it will have some dark stuff) it also is from an OC's pov, hopefully you don't mind.

Ed, Al, and Winry show up in this chapter. YEAH! Hope you all enjoy. Oh and next chapter they are in it even more.

**Chapter Two: My Meeting**

Going as fast as I could, without running, I got ready for the day. I had seen Laverna scribbling away the other day excitedly, and I wanted to see what she had been so eager about. The only thing that bothered me about any of this was how I couldn't remember **why** I had been in Laverna's study yesterday. Almost like a part of my life was just missing. It was the strangest thing.

The only solution I could think of was that I might have fallen asleep in there. I don't know how I would have pulled that off, but nothing else really could explain it. Still, Laverna hadn't even turned to me when I had left, and I hoped that she just hadn't noticed me there. Otherwise I would be in big trouble later today.

Quickly I put my hair in a ponytail and finished getting ready, in case I had to go to town, today. Secretly I hoped I did. It was always such a thrill to see so many people in one place.

However, first things first, and at the moment I wanted to read Laverna's notes more than I wanted to go to town. As I came back downstairs I quickly tiptoed over to the dining room and peeked my head in around a corner, trying my hardest to remain silent. I found that Laverna was still eating her breakfast ever so unhurriedly.

Slowly, I pulled back from the doorway and risked running to Laverna's study. I ended up falling on my butt, but just got back up hoping I wouldn't be too sore later from the fall. I clasped the door knob to her study while holding my breath, nervous that I might get caught. I knew that Laverna was in the kitchen and would call immediately for me to clear off her plate, but like always, I was jumpy doing anything that might get me in trouble.

My stomach did little flips, anticipating that she might walk in on me. I swiftly looked back, expecting her to be there, but she wasn't. Only the empty Gothic style hallway met my gaze. With old suits of armor lining the hallways, thick columns, dark brown walls that had intricate designs etched into them, large windows that lit many of the hallways and rooms as well as having heavy curtains to block out the sun, and intricate light fixtures that were more for decoration than actual use.

Forcing myself to turn back around, I slowly twisted the door knob and gently pushed open the door. I might have worried about the door squeaking, but since I was the one that cleaned the manor, I always made sure to keep this door well oiled, so it slid open without a noise. Flipping a switch, bright lights filled the room making me flinch as my eyes protested the contrast from the musty hall lights.

I made sure to leave the door open, so that I would hear Laverna when she called for me, and took a long look around the room. Of all the rooms in the house, one might say that this one was the plainest. No decorations adorned the walls and all the furniture in the room, which wasn't much, was very simple.

Shelves covered most of the walls, and were filled with millions of books, journals, and notes. It nearly took my breath away whenever I came in. I walked along one of the walls, running my hand down the spines of all the books, enjoying the feel of it all. I smiled at the silence; it was rare for me to have two moments to myself in just one day. I was lucky today, I could just tell.

I looked towards the center of the room where a square dark brown table sat with sturdy legs and a thick frame. It was completely clear of any clutter as well as having a chair pushed slightly under it. The back of the chair was towards the door, something that I was thankful for. It meant that anytime I had to come in there while Laverna was working, I would only have to see her back, something much easier to deal with.

Suddenly remembering why I was in there in the first place, I began to try and remember exactly what Laverna had been writing in yesterday. It had been a light brown leather-bound book only about eight inches in height, and five inches in width, and maybe only an inch thick. Looking around though I realized that there were a lot of books in here that fit that description and it could probably take me months to find it.

My shoulders slumped forward in disappointment. I had really been looking forward to reading that, and now I was getting on to myself a little for not knowing any better than to get my hopes up. I headed over to the section of the shelves that Laverna kept all her information on the Elric brothers. They always cheered me up.

The way the room was set up, everything pertaining to a certain subject matter was grouped together on the shelves, although the groups weren't organized in any particular order at all. You just had to remember where each group was.

As I walked up to the Elric brothers section, I couldn't help but stop suddenly as I noticed something different. Having spent most of my time at this particular section, I was prone to notice the smallest differences, such as how there was one particular journal that was a light brown, and it was sticking slightly further out than the others around it.

My hopes soared. Smiling, I skipped up to the shelf, making a note to self just how far it was sticking out in case Laverna remembered something like that. Call me cautious, but I wasn't taking any chances.

I carefully pulled the journal out as my heart began to speed up with excitement. A new story about the Elrics, no wonder Laverna had been so excited. Not bothering with the chair, I plopped down right on the floor and cautiously opened the book.

It was incredible. There weren't too many details on what had happened, but Edward was back and he was once again traveling with his brother. Where he was back from was unknown, although if it was unknown to everyone or just Laverna, I wasn't sure. That wasn't what mattered as much to me though. The important thing was that they were back in action and Ed was already working for the military again. I couldn't help but wonder whether or not the younger brother, still unnamed to my disappointment, was also going to become a state alchemist.

Unfortunately, I was interrupted from my second reread through the new information, by the shrill call of my name from the kitchen. Hastily, I put the journal back in its place on the shelf and hurried to the kitchen to clean up after Laverna and get her orders for the day. I desperately hoped it was something out of the house, after reading something new about the Elric brothers, I could barely contain my excitement.

I had learned a long time ago not to be too happy and smiley around Laverna. She found it annoying or something, yet still I tried to smile pleasantly to her whenever I could. I thought that it might make her want to smile back, but so far I had no luck. Walking into the room today though, I only gave her a small smile knowing she probably wasn't very happy with me.

Laverna was daintily whipping her lips with her napkin, and I took that as my sign to clear her plate. When she coughed a little "ahem," I quickly gave her my undivided attention. After all, Laverna only talked to me when there was something that she needed and she hated to repeat things, I had learned that the hard way a long time ago.

"I need you to go into the town today for some supplies," she said already turning away from me and heading to her study. I could hardly believe my luck. "I left a list of what we need on the table along with some money. Go, buy, and get back. Don't dawdle." She reprimanded me, although I already knew.

"Ummm… am I allowed to keep…" I trailed off mid-sentence slightly afraid that Laverna would get annoyed because I was being timid. I started to ask her again but began to worry that perhaps she knew exactly what I was asking and would get mad or take offense to me asking again.

Thankfully Laverna interrupted my thoughts with an answer. "Keep the change after you buy everything." I couldn't help but smile brilliantly, she was so kind. "You probably would just take it anyway," she added under her breath, probably not realizing that I heard every one of her words. Then again, maybe she knew and just didn't care.

My smile faded, feeling hurt by Laverna's words. I didn't like her always being so disgusted with me. I wanted her to feel proud of me. After all, she was the closest thing to family that I had, even though I was pretty sure that I would have preferred that she wasn't at times. Now that wasn't a very nice thought, I really shouldn't think such things.

I smiled just thinking about it. I was going to town, today. As Laverna was walking away, I couldn't help but do a little skip as I headed towards the staircases that would take up upstairs to my room to fetch my jacket.

It was silly, but my jacket probably was one of my most precious possessions. First of all, it was one of the few things that if I ever left this place then I could claim true ownership to it since I had actually bought it with my own money. Granted the money had come from years of saving up when Laverna would send me to town and let me keep the change, but it had been well worth it in the end.

It was a navy blue with six small gold buttons and was thick enough that it kept me warm whenever I went outside for any length of time. Its sleeves were slightly too long and I tended to hold the ends in my hands just to have something to hold on to. It made me feel comforted.

Really, nothing about it was that special, as it was very plain, but I loved it all the same. Perhaps it was because it showed what little freedom I had, when Laverna had allowed me to buy it. Then again, maybe I just liked it because it covered up a good portion of the ugly brown dress that I always wore.

Anyway, I pulled it on as I hurried back downstairs. I knew that the faster I left, then the more time I would be able to have in town just looking around, and with that in mind, I rushed out into the cold not minding that I hadn't even managed to completely button up my jacket beforehand.

At first the cold wasn't that bad. Whether it was because of my excitement or the fact that I just hadn't really noticed it yet, I wasn't sure. However, as I gradually began to calm down I began to shiver from the icy wind that blew against my bare legs. This is why I don't like dresses. I crossed my arms, hugging myself and trying to keep as much warmth as possible.

By the time I came into town the wind had died down but I still was shivering from the cold. My toes had gone numb about half way to the town, and by the time I was within sight of it, my whole right foot had lost all feeling and most of my left foot had as well.

I stomped them on the ground trying to get back as much feeling as I could. I found myself thankful that I was so close to town at this point.

An icy wind flew by me and I felt my hair whip around. Another thing to be thankful for, I would hate to imagine how messy my hair would have been if I hadn't put it in a ponytail earlier. I smiled as I came around a bend.

There was a path that led away from town to Laverna's house, and it was this part of it that was my favorite. Since Laverna's house was sort of on a hill, the path was downhill going to town, and at this point there was a clearing that made Adair completely visible to me as I looked down upon it. It was small enough that I could see the entire village from where I stood and it always seemed to take my breath away. It wasn't much but I found it incredible.

The town of Adair was small enough that its layout was centered around one street that was lined with all the major stores and businesses, and then outside that there were smaller stores, and then beyond that was where most of the townspeople's houses had been built. At the moment not many were outside seeing as the sun had barely risen and the temperature was at its coldest it would be all day. I knew in a couple hours though it would become very lively as the sun would be in higher in the sky and all the businesses would open.

Smiling, I began to walk a little faster, glad that it was so close. However, I should have known better. After all, ice and snow covered the ground, and it was no wonder when I slipped and fell on my butt. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just another bruise, but because of the slickness of the ice, I began to slide down the hill.

At first, I tried to grab on to something to stop myself from sliding, but everything was covered in ice and snow and within seconds I found myself going so fast that I couldn't even manage to find anything to grab on to just to slow me down. I found a scream rising in my throat, but nothing came out.

As a whirl of white passed all around me, I was thankful that no trees had gotten in my way. Then again, as I looked up, maybe I had thought too soon. Suddenly a large tree loomed into my view and it definitely wasn't going to move out of my way. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the crash. I could have sworn I heard someone yell 'brother!'

My feet were the first to hit it, and my knees locked instantly with the contact. Instead they jammed up and I felt pain shoot up my ankle, and I winced slightly. The moment I opened my eyes, I something wet and cold fell on my face and I realized that I had knocked snow off of one of the tree branches, and it had fallen right on top of me.

It would have been funny if my ankle hadn't started throbbing with pain. How was I supposed to go around town on a hurt ankle? I sat up wiping snow away from my face and chest. I was just going to have to deal with the pain I decided as I rolled my right foot around wincing slightly at the sting it caused.

"Hey are you alright!" I heard a boy's voice say. I looked up only to find two guys and a girl running towards me, looking worried. I couldn't help but smile slightly, happy that people were so caring as to help a complete stranger, because I didn't recognize them in the least.

The girl had on brown pants as well as a matching coat with a white blouse underneath. Her hair was very blonde and flipped up mostly with a clip. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of how comfortable and warm she must have been. The two boys were almost completely identical in everything, even down to their faces. It was obvious that they had to be related. Both had on black pants and white button up shirts. However, the one with the slightly darker blondish hair, maybe even brown, had on a long blue coat, while the other, with the more blonde hair, had on a long red coat.

I began to try and stand up, so to reassure them that I was fine, sadly my ankle didn't exactly want to cooperate with me.

Standing up hadn't been too bad. I knew from past experience that I wasn't going to be able to stand up using my right foot with the way it was throbbing, so I didn't even try to. Instead, I put my complete weight on my left foot and only used my right for balance. The result was that I was still very wet and cold from where I had been sitting in the snow, but I was on my feet.

It was when I tried to take a step towards them with my right foot that things went from good to bad. My ankle was worse than I had believed it to be, and when I had put my full weight on it, it didn't hold. I found the ground coming closer to my face and closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable as I flailed about and began to fall, but I never hit the ground

Instead I found that my hands were clenched around something… or rather someone I realized as I looked up to find myself in the arms of the boy with the blue jacket.

"Whoa there, you okay?" he asked obviously worried.

His caring words and close proximity really surprised me, and on instinct I immediately let go and jumped back. Not exactly a good idea with a hurt ankle. I fell to my butt and winced realizing that I definitely had a bruise there.

"Geez she's jumpy," the boy in the red jacket commented right before the girl slapped him on the arm and gave him a quick glare.

Suddenly, there was a hand in my face, and I looked up to find the blue jacket guy holding out his hand to help me up. "Ignore him," he said smiling sweetly. "He's just cranky because we haven't had breakfast yet."

I took his hand, slightly embarrassed, and he helped pull me to my feet. "Are you okay though?" he asked once again as concern filled his eyes.

Looking into his big golden eyes I found myself feeling stupid for being so clumsy and answered with a small "yes," before dropping my head down to the ground hiding my eyes behind my bangs.

"Here, let me check your ankle," the girl said walking up to us with the red jacket guy right behind her.

"Oh you don't have to do that," I began to insist, not wanting to be a bother; after all, I'd had much worse before. I could deal with this now. Not wanting to seem like I was just blowing them off, I added, "Thanks for all the concern," before I began to limp away. It was sweet that they had stopped to make sure I was okay, but judging by their appearances, they probably had somewhere better to be at the moment.

However, they weren't going to let me get away that fast. "Look, we actually need some help," the boy in the red jacket said catching my attention and making me stop where I was and turn around to face the three. "I figure that if we help you with whatever you need in town, maybe you could help us out too."

"Sheesh Ed, does everything really have to be about equivalent exchange," the girl said rolling her eyes before giving the red jacket boy, whose name I presumed to be Ed, a look that said 'why would you say something like that you idiot.'

"Brother, we should just help her anyway," the boy in the blue jacket said softly and I had the feeling that he didn't want me to hear him.

"I didn't mean it like that," red jacket said scowling at the two.

Suddenly realization dawned upon me. "Wait a second, are you guys alchemists?"

* * *

_Life is always at some turning point—Irwin Edman_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 My Acquaintances

Note: I don't know what's up with me and cliffhangers recently. Sorry about that. Plus, not all the chapters are going to be from the same POV, most will be from Ella's but I'm about 99% sure that the next chapter will be from Ed's POV. Oh, and just to let you know, Adair is a real town in like Oregon… obviously I don't own that since I live in Texas. But, just letting you know that's a real place, no idea if it's similar to my Adair village or what.

Also, sad to say I got tired of waiting for my sis to edit all my work, so I think she is only going to edit FMHS from now on, so with that being said, I was the only one who edited this and if anything sticks out to you as a mistake feel free to tell me. Any grammer comments that you want to make, I'll take them. I hope that for the most part it's okay though. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: My Acquaintances**

It was if time had frozen. No one moved, and it was so quiet that I could have heard a pin drop… even in the snow. Maybe asking if someone was an alchemist was a too personal of a question. "I'm sorry; you don't have to tell me, I shouldn't have asked something so private," I said not even being able to manage looking them in the eyes, instead looking down awkwardly, again.

A moment of silence passed and I wondered what they were all thinking. I could only hope that they weren't too mad. "Hey are you sure you're okay?" I heard one of the guys ask. I looked up to find that all of them had very puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Yes?"

"You just look kind of…" the girl paused as if weighing her own words, "Well… afraid," she finished lamely.

"I'm sorry," I answered automatically hiding once again behind my bangs.

"Don't apologize," I heard the girl say. I peeked up through my bangs and found that she was smiling at me. "It wasn't that personal of a question, although to tell you the truth I don't know a thing about alchemy."

I sighed in relief that I couldn't have offended her if she wasn't an alchemist, and yet I was a little disappointed. After all, to meet an alchemist besides Laverna would have been really cool.

"But both of these guys are alchemy freaks," the girl said interrupting my thoughts. My heart practically stopped, whether from fear or anticipation, I wasn't sure. Still, I knew better than to snoop into these stranger's lives.

"Well, I'm sorry if I pried too much with my question," I apologized giving a slight bow to both of the boys.

"Hey no need to apologize," the guy in the red jacket said chuckling at me a little. It made me feel a little self conscience. Was he laughing at me? However, when he flashed me a grin I could tell he meant well, and immediately felt better.

Still, the girl must of noticed my slight discomfort because next thing I knew she was frowning and scolding the guy. "Be nice Ed," she said whacking him on the shoulder, apparently pretty hard because the guy immediately retorted back.

"Geez Winry what's that for?!" So the girl's name was Winry and the red jacket guy was Ed. Probably good to know. The two of them immediately began bickering about how Winry apparently hit Ed too much… or something.

"Don't pay attention to them," the blue jacket guy said sighing. "I never do."

Winry appeared to have sort of tool out now and was waving it around dangerously as she yelled at Ed. Was that a wrench? I wondered why she had it out, cause if she wasn't careful she was gonna hit someone on accident with it.

"So what's your name," the last guy asked obtaining my attention once again.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I should have introduced myself sooner. I'm Ella Mathews," I said with a little bow.

"Well Ella, you really do apologize a lot," he said obviously without thinking because next thing I knew he was apologizing. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean that in a bad way," he said hastily and probably a little embarrassed seeing as how he was flailing about for the right words. "I just meant that you say "I'm sorry" a lot which is good really because then people know when you are sorry, and really everyone should apologize a lot more, and…"

I couldn't help but giggle at the way this guy was acting, he just was too kind. "It's okay," I said smiling and interrupting his little rant that was starting to get to be borderline nonsensical. "I get what you mean."

"Oh good," he said letting out a sigh of relief. "I'm Al by the way," he added as an afterthought.

"Nice to meet you Al," I said shaking his out stretched hand.

I took a little look over at Ed and Winry only to find that they were still fighting about something that didn't make any sense at all. "Oh that's Ed and Winry," Al added seeing where I was looking. I found it slightly curious how he didn't say any of their last names but wanting to avoid any confrontation I didn't ask about it.

Nodding, I kept staring startled that they could keep at it for so long. "Are they normally like this?" I asked looking back at Al.

He chuckled slightly, not even bothering to look at me as he answered. "Yeah, they've pretty much been this way since we were all little," he said as we watched Winry say something apparently that offended Ed greatly, because next thing I knew he was shouting something about being a lot taller now. I thought it would be best if I didn't ask.

"Then again, it's been a lot worse since we got back," Al added as an afterthought, before murmuring something under his breath about increasing sexual tension… or that's at least what I thought he said. I'm not really sure I wanted to know.

"Why don't we head for town," Al said putting out an arm.

I looked at him curiously and then looked towards the town… that was right there. I pointed to it slightly confused if we were talking about the same place. "You mean just right there… right?" I asked puzzled.

Al chuckled slightly before answering me obviously amused. "Yeah, I'm talking about Adair." He took a step towards me and motioned to his outstretched arm. "Figured you still might need some help getting there because of your ankle, consider me your personal crutch."

Suddenly my cheeks felt warm at the prospect of being led through town with someone like Al at my side. Seemed… fake, and yet looking at his face, it truly did look like he wanted to help. Still, "What about Ed and Winry?" I asked looking back at the two who were still shouting at one another.

Al took a step around me to get on my right side as he answered, "Don't worry about them, they'll follow automatically."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they'll just keep fighting and walking at the same time," he answered shaking his head while smiling; I got the feeling that he found it hard to believe too.

Once again Al put out his arm for me to take and said politely, "Shall we?"

I hesitated for a second. It wasn't that I didn't want to; it was just that it was different. I was used to going to town and being pretty much ignored for the most part. It wasn't like people were purposely mean to me; it's more like they tended to see right through me. Sure there were a few people that always saw me and took the time to ask how I was doing. But for the most part, people overlooked me. Not that I really cared too much. It was normal to me.

The moment I took Al's arm though, I wasn't going to be able to slide by unnoticed for the day. Visitors that weren't just here to harvest Winferls were few, far apart, and tended to stick out like sore thumbs in Adair. And something told me that Al, Ed, and Winry weren't here for harvesting season.

Looking up into Al's face though I knew it was hopeless to resist. Plus, practically speaking I needed help getting around anyway, and if I could help someone else in the process then why on earth was I hesitating.

I took his arm in my hands and put pressure on it as I took a step forward. It felt slightly awkward, but I hoped that was just me. Although, neither of us were speaking to the other and I was pretty sure that wasn't a good thing. I've always been used to listening more than actually talking since most overlooked me and Laverna wasn't exactly someone I talked to all the time, but for the first time I found myself wanting to say something and unable to come up with anything to start with.

I could only imagine how uncomfortable this was for Al. "So equivalent exchange huh?" he suddenly asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said automatically confused. Realizing what I had just said I suddenly had the urge to bury my face in my hands, yeah I sounded really smart.

However, it seemed that Al didn't care because he just smiled gently and began to rephrase what he had just asked. "You recognized us for alchemists at hearing the term 'equivalent exchange.' Are you an alchemist too?"

My eyes went wide in surprised. "I wish," slipped out of my mouth and I looked away in pure horror at having admitted something like that.

I heard Al chuckle before I felt his fingers push up on my chin and close my mouth. I hadn't even realized that I had left it open in my embarrassment. "So you like alchemy but aren't an alchemist?" he asked still just smiling.

I started to say something, but deciding that I couldn't trust my mouth, I opted instead to just nod in agreement.

"That's cool, maybe I'll show you some of my alchemy sometime," he said just as we got to the edge of town.

"Really?!" I exclaimed louder than I'd meant to.

"Yeah," he said smiling seemingly unfazed by my outburst.

"Edward!" we suddenly heard Winry exclaim behind us. Both of us looked over our shoulders as we kept walking.

Al hadn't been lying, they were still arguing as they followed us. They didn't even watch where they were going. It was a wonder that they managed to avoid tripping; then again, I probably was the only one so accident prone.

I giggled as they managed to walk right through a group of small boys who must have gotten up early to play catch before their parents tried to put them to work for the day.

The kids were young and not very skilled at the game though, so more often than not the ball tended to fly toward Ed or Winry then one of the other players. It was incredible though, both didn't seem to notice it and yet they would automatically shift in a direction causing it to just barely miss each of them.

By the time they had walked out of the large group of kids, Al and I were on the verge of hysterics.

"Oh my gosh," I laughed staring at the two. "I didn't know that was possible, I mean I thought only stuff like that happened in stories."

Al laughed along with me, "Oh you would be surprised at how many things Brother pulls off that shouldn't happen in real life."

"So you two are brothers?" I asked already forming a million more questions in my mind.

"Yeah, people say we look a lot alike," Al said grinning.

"You do," I admitted looking back and forth between the two of them. It was strange how alike and how different they could appear at the same time. "Are you like twins or something?" I asked.

"Oh no," Al said as he started to walk forward again. "He's… older than me." Al added eyebrows furrowed and deep in thought.

It was weird how one moment he was laughing and then the next could get so serious. Something told me that there was more to Al then he was letting on to. Suddenly, he looked back up at me and smiled catching me staring at him. I felt mortified, now he was going to think I was weird or something.

I needed to change the subject. We might not have been talking at the moment, but if I got him talking maybe he would forget about me staring at him.

"So… how old are you guys?" I could have slapped myself. Now I just sounded plain creepy.

Refusing to look at his face, I instead stared as where my hand held on to his arm. He surprised me when he actually answered it. "Ed and Winry are 21, and we think I'm about 18," he said carefully. I noticed that he was actually looking up and nodding his head slightly as if counting. It was like he had to calculate his age or something. I immediately shook off that thought, someone calculating their age, yeah that made a lot of sense.

"You think?" I asked tilting my head slightly to look back up at him. He hadn't looked at me weirdly when I had asked my previous question so I figured it was safe to ask some more. I would just have to be more careful about what exactly I asked.

He laughed; I couldn't help but smile at the sound. "It's a long story," he admitted smiling to himself. I was about to say that we had time, but he started again keeping me from saying a word. "But really right now we should probably start getting anything you needed from the shops, most seem to be open."

As focused as I had been on Al, Ed, and Winry I hadn't even noticed how the whole town was beginning to get up and moving. Actually, now that she noticed, there seemed to be a lot of people staring at them… at us. Ed and Winry's yelling probably hadn't helped. Suddenly, I felt a lot more self conscious and could feel my cheeks heating up at all the attention. I don't know how I'd thought I could have handled all this attention.

I couldn't help but pull a little tighter to Al as we continued to walk. I was aware that I had stayed silent for a while now and Al was probably getting frustrated with me, but looking around and seeing so many eyes on me was starting to really get to me.

"Hey are you alright," I heard as I felt his hand touch my own, jumping a little at the physical contact even if I was already holding on to his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tried to reassure him. He looked at me slightly suspicious but he didn't press it anymore so I pressed on trying to ignore anyone that was watching us. "So the first thing I need is some fruit."

"So where do we go for that?" Al asked obviously looking around for some type of sign.

"Well," I started as I began to look around as well, although anytime my eyes met someone else's I felt extremely awkward. "There are a few places we can go, but probably the best place is Mr. Fenan's general store. He always has the best deals plus he's a friend of mine."

"Sounds like a good place to start," I suddenly heard someone say right next to me making me jump slightly closer to Al as I whipped my head to the left, only to find Ed there.

"Oh it's just you Ed," I said catching my breath. Winry then walked up on the other side of him frowning at him, but as she shifted her eyes over to me she immediately brightened.

"Sorry we were never properly introduced," she said smiling at me.

I wasn't sure what exactly to say to that, but thankfully Al jumped in and I didn't have to say a word as he introduced me to both Ed and Winry.

"So, how do we get there," Winry then asked as we got back to the topic on hand.

"It's just up ahead on the left." We all started walking as I continued, "It's not a big place, but his fruit is always the best, oh and if you need anything in general you can go there." I realized how stupid I sounded, after all the store was a 'General Store' so of course you could get general items there.

"That's good, although I don't think we need anything yet," Al said happily.

"Just some information," Ed added grinning at his little brother. It was weird to think that Ed was that much older than Al; I mean they just looked too alike. I was curious about what Ed needed to know though, but I figured if he was going to ask me then he probably would have already done so.

We all walked in the door to the shop and I smiled at hearing the little bell ring that was hanging over the entrance. No one was there, but I just let go of Al's arm and started limping forward. "Mr. Fenan!" I called out knowing he was probably just in the back room getting some new stock out since the train had come by just yesterday since it had been the second Sunday of the month.

I wondered absentmindedly if Al, Ed, and Winry had come on the train yesterday too. It would explain why they were new to town. I would have to ask them later about it.

"One second Ella, I'm just getting a few things out," a voice called out from the back. "Go ahead and start looking around, we got some fresh apples yesterday that you probably want to look at," Mr. Fenan added.

My mouth watered at the thought. Fruit couldn't be planted this far in the north because of how cold it was year round, so Adair had to import all of its produce. Therefore fresh fruit wasn't common and sold fast. For Mr. Fenan to have gotten some fresh fruit of any kind just yesterday… today was getting better and better.

I hurried as best as I could with my ankle feeling like it was, over to where Mr. Fenan had set out all his fruit and vegetables. I almost gasped at the selection; apples weren't the only thing he had gotten, but other assorted fruits as well. Looking over my shoulder I found the three friends standing awkwardly as they looked all around at the store. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You can look around you know, Mr. Fenan will be out in a second to help us."

They shrugged and slowly looking around. "Is there anything you would recommend?" Al asked walking over to me.

"Fruit, we don't get it too often up here so you should buy some while it's still fresh," I answered as I began picking up different apples checking for bruises or bad spots. "Plus, Mr. Fenan gives the best deals, so you should buy it today because it'll be gone by tomorrow."

"Good to know," Al said as he joined me looking through the produce.

"Ahhhh!" I suddenly heard someone shout out. Quickly, both Al and I turned around to find a small whispy grey haired man running into the room with boxes piled higher than his head as well as stacked badly so that they were beginning to fall down.

Thankfully, Ed was standing close enough to the back door that as the man came barreling through trying to get the boxes balanced again, he quickly jumped in to help by keeping them from falling over. "Careful there old man," he said jokingly as he took a few of the boxes off the top of the stack.

I let out a sigh of relief, Mr. Fenan wasn't exactly young and he really needed to be a little more careful since he was almost as clumsy as me. "Hey, I'm not that old," he retaliated, although he was smiling.

As he walked over to one of the empty shelves with Ed following closely behind with the other boxes, he asked, "So who are these friends of yours Ella?"

"Oh we just met on the outskirts of town and we are helping each other," I admitted shyly as Mr. Fenan put down his boxes on the floor and motioned for Ed to do the same.

"Well, it's nice to see you out with some people your age. You really should relax some more Ella, you're always working when I see you," Mr. Fenan said still smiling as he began unpacking the boxes onto the shelves.

I blushed at the comment, if only he knew that I couldn't. Thankfully, the others seemed to sense my discomfort and started looking around the store again. "I'm sorry; I'm just busy working all the time," I replied unsure of really what to say.

He frowned slightly at that, "Well, she should give you some time off or something. No one seems to work harder than you in this town." He gathered about six jars of something in his arms from one of the boxes as he continued, "And I would know, everyone comes in here all the time gossiping and complaining about who is slacking of this week."

I could see that he was struggling to stand up without dropping any of the jars, and planning to help him I took a step forward. Unfortunately, I had forgotten about my ankle, and the moment I put my full weight down, it couldn't take it and I started to fall forward for what seemed like the millionth time today.

Squeaking as I closed eyes, ready as I could be to hit the floor, I was surprised when suddenly I felt and arm wrapped around my stomach. I opened my eyes slowly and twisted my head up enough to see that Al had somehow managed to stop me from falling all the way to the floor. I wondered if he was ever going to get tired of helping me, but a quick glance at his face and I only saw worry. Looking away feeling like a bigger and bigger idiot with every passing second that he was keeping me from falling, I was surprised to see Mr. Fenan staring at us in amazement as his jars began to slip from his grasp.

"Ed!" Al said strongly as he noticed what I had already seen. Not seconds later, Ed was by Mr. Fenan taking jars from him and setting them on the shelf much faster than the shopkeeper would have been able to do himself.

"How about I take it from here, old man," Ed said chuckling as he started to unload the rest of the jars on to the shelf. Mr. Fenan frowned at Ed obviously annoyed with being called old again; although it seemed that he had no objection to someone else unloading his merchandise. Still when he flashed his eyes over to me, he frowned even deeper.

Suddenly I felt myself be put back standing up straight again. "Are you okay?" Al asked as he released me.

All I knew was that more than ever I wanted to kick myself. How on earth could I be so reckless and clumsy?! It was completely humiliating, not to mention having to be saved by Al. It was completely ridiculous! "I'm sorry," I said looking down at my shoes and hiding behind my bangs again.

"What just happened?!" Mr. Fenan demanded storming over to where Al and I were standing.

"I just hurt my ankle earlier today falling on the way to town," I said still looking down at my turned in feet.

"Are you alright? Anything broken? How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked bombarding me with questions, even going as far to hold up some fingers in front of my face.

It was just like Mr. Fenan to get so worried about me like this. "Sir, I think she's okay for the most part," Al tried to say obviously having noticed my apparent embarrassment.

"Because of you people?" he asked looking Al straight in the eye. Suddenly a look of confusion etched its way on to his face. "Who are you three anyway; I've never seen you before."

Well, that was Mr. Fenan, blunt as can be and slow as possible, although I could have smacked myself for not introducing everyone sooner. We'd been in the shop for a while and still no one had been officially introduced, sometimes I could be scatterbrained.

"Mr. Fenan, this is Al, Ed, and Winry," I said motioning to each as I said their names. "They helped me get here after I hurt my ankle. I'm going to help them find whatever they need because they're pretty new to town." I realized for the first time then that I really didn't have any idea when the three of them had come to town. For all I knew, they had been here for over a week.

"Well then, thank you for taking care of Ella. Goodness gracias I know she needs it," Mr. Fenan said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Mr. Fenan!" I immediately protested, although he just smiled at me and kept talking.

"So when did you folk get to Adair?" he asked as he turned and walked back over to where the now empty boxes were laying on the ground.

Without a word, both Ed and Al joined him in picking up the boxes and carrying them back to the back room. "We came on the train yesterday," Ed said grinning. I had a feeling that he did that a lot.

Shrugging, Me and Winry couldn't help but follow the three guys as Mr. Henan started talking again. "Ahhh, the train. Yes, that's really the only way that you can get to Adair," he put down his boxes stacking them on the floor against the wall before motioning for Al and Ed to do the same. "So what exactly brings you to our little village, you don't seem like the harvesting type."

"We're actually looking for someone," Ed said ignoring the second part of the man's statement as we all went back out to the main area of the shop.

"Maybe you could help us," Al spoke up as we all fanned out all over the store looking around once again as we talked. I headed back over to the fruit once again.

I couldn't help but be thankful that no one had come in the store while we had been in the storage room. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I didn't want anyone else hearing all about these three yet. Although I of all people should know how fast news travels around in Adair.

Perhaps, I just wanted to be the first one to know everything about them, unlike how I normally am, the one who overhears every rumor and bit of gossip, and therefore learned about everything in this town secondhand. It was amazing what people talked about in front of you when they didn't notice you or didn't think it would matter if you of all people overheard. Now I listened carefully, curious about whom they were looking for.

"Well considering the town is pretty small, I'm fairly certain I can help you find whoever you want," Mr. Henan said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

I peered up from the fruit I had been examining, and caught Ed and Al giving one another a small glace before nodding together in some sort of unspoken agreement. Glancing at Winry, she was rolling her eyes at the two, clearly amused by them.

Completely serious, Ed took a step forward and said, "We're looking for a very skilled alchemist by the name of Laverna."

I think my heart stopped.

* * *

_In helping others, we shall help ourselves, for whatever good we give out completes the circle and comes back to us—Flora Edwards_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 His Annoyance

Note: So this was actually the third try on this chapter. I tried it two different ways from Ella's POV and finally decided… it was boring that way. Don't get me wrong, but Ella's kinda a pushover (hey I made her character and that's the way I made her…)

So here's a chapter from good old **Ed's POV**. There will probably be a few other chapters in the fic from **Ed's POV** just letting you know. I probably will actually have different sections of chapters from Ed and Ella's POVs, but only theirs. Sorry I'm not going to be doing any Winry or Al POV stuff.

Important, this chapter will have some things that you will probably question, like what does he mean by that. It will all be explained later, but it wouldn't make sense for him to explain everything now. Sorry about that though. Lots of important info though, although I must say there might be some things I go into greater detail in later as well… you'll see.

Also, just letting you know this is anime based. Sorry all those Manga fans out there. And, some major spoilers for the series if you haven't seen it.

One last time for emphasis: **THIS IS FROM ****ED'S**** POV!**

**Chapter Four: His Annoyance**

Damn that Mustang, Damn this mission, and Damn all this snow! This mission was not turning out how it was supposed to.

This wasn't supposed to be this hard. Well, actually the more I thought about it, it probably was. Still, we weren't getting any breaks and I was frustrated.

Mustang's orders had been to go undercover as newer alchemy students and find the alchemist that went by the name Laverna in the town of Adair (which the bastard failed to mention was so far north!) and just pretty much look into her and see if she had anything to do with or knew anything about a couple of murders that happened over a decade ago.

Yeah, over a decade ago. Apparently when Pride had taken over the military, he decided to just ignore certain cases figuring they had nothing to do with his ultimate plan and no one would notice if they weren't looked into.

Sadly, he was right, no one noticed. That is until someone new was put in charge, and now all the state alchemists were being forced to pick up all the overlooked cases. Meaning me and Al had a lot of work ahead of us.

Then, because of Al and I's recent disappearance, many didn't know we were back from… wherever we were. It had only been a year since we had come back, and apparently we had been gone for two years, so most had given up on us coming back…coming home… or at least the closest thing to it.

Because of that though, Al and I were ideal for undercover missions. Like now, we were going to ask this Laverna if we could be her apprentices since Mustang believed she had something to do with a few murders over a decade ago. I could only hope that once we found the lady we could figure out what exactly had happened all those years ago. However, so far I was just getting beyond annoyed with this little mission.

First, I had to ride on the longest train ride possible which had managed to make me sore. I used to be able to ride trains for hours just a few years ago. When had I gotten so soft?

Next was my watch. Because we were incognito, Al and I had to leave out State Alchemist watches back at the hotel. Walking around with one of those strapped to your pocket for very long and someone was sure to notice. I was surprised when we entered the small town and no one recognized us from the jackets we wore. Guess people this far north didn't get as much gossip about the south.

It was strange, walking around the town without a single person recognizing us as State Alchemists. It had been so long since I had become one. Al probably was more used to it being as he had just passed the exam a little under a year ago.

Al… honestly I was worried about him. How could I not be? Sure, my life had been hard, but that was my own doing. I didn't have to become a State Alchemist at such a young age if I hadn't wanted to. I had made decisions and it was my own fault for how things had turned out.

But me making my choices had hurt my little brother. I had thrown his soul into a suit of armor for so long that I could only hope he wasn't too affected by it. I knew what I had done to disappear into an abyss, something having to do with the gate, and then I had come back two years later only to find my brother in his younger body with no memory of ever traveling around with me for all those years.

As terrible as it was, I almost felt thankful that he didn't remember. Being like that for so long… it must have been terrible for him. I can't even imagine.

But then we had disappeared together for two more years, I can only guess to the same place, and now… he remembered. Even though his body was still five years younger than it should have been, not that it showed, his mind was 19… so to speak. When Mustang had asked for Al's age; that had been awkward.

Since the moment we had gotten back, he hadn't really gotten a chance to speak to Al about it. Then again I have to admit to myself that I really hadn't been trying my hardest, damn it I was afraid that he might have started to hate me somewhere down the line. Could you blame him if he had?

Still, Al didn't appear to be that confused, but all the same I was worried. He wasn't exactly one to let me know when he was having problems. I remembered how he had been so worried that one time when he had feared he had just been made by me and all his memories were fake.

Then again, Al wasn't the only one I had to worry about.

Ever since we had come back, Winry had been glued to us, once again, not that I blamed her. Twice I had disappeared for more than a year, and this last time Al had gone with me.

So now, she refused to let us go on missions without her. Of course I had immediately rejected the idea. There were a million reasons that she shouldn't come along with us on our missions. Reason one being that there was always the chance of her getting hurt.

Sure, I worried about Al getting hurt; he was my little brother after all. But he had proven that he was skilled enough in alchemy that he had passed the State Alchemist exam easily. Physically, he could take care of himself. I was more concerned about his mental and emotional state because of what I had done to him.

Winry, by no means was I worried about her mental state… well sometimes I thought she might be mental with the way she was more obsessed with tools then with jewelry. I may not know much about girls, but I'm pretty sure that isn't normal.

However, her coming on missions was really risking her getting hurt. I had told her so the moment she suggested it. That just made us fight even more.

Finally, she just brought it up the idea with Mustang. The man knew how to get under my skin; he had been fine with it, even going as far as to encourage her tagging along with us.

I probably could have made a good enough argument for her to stay behind, or at least I thought I could have, but something told me to just shut up and let her do what she wanted. I could say I didn't know what made me keep my mouth shut, but that would be a lie. I felt guilty, was the truth.

Here all she wanted was to go with Al and me on our missions, and I was fighting her about it. I think I started fearing that she was going to start crying again.

I hated when she cried, and she had done enough of that when we had first gotten back. I hated that I was weak enough to throw all caution to the wind and let her come with us with minimal arguments. I hated that there was no perfect solution to this problem and either she was going to be emotionally hurt, or maybe physically hurt. I hated the way that even though I had let her come with me and Al and that we had been back for about a year and still sometimes I would catch her staring at one of us looking as if she was going to start crying. I hated the guilt that would engulf my body whenever I saw her like that.

But most of all at this very moment, I hated when someone knew something that you needed to know, and yet they refused to tell you!

Here he was in a shop just asking where he and his friends could find the alchemist Laverna, and the guy openly admits that he knows where she is but won't tell us where she is because, and I quote, "It's will just get you in trouble if I tell you."

What kind of crap is that?! It was moments like these that I really wanted to break cover, but knowing that could compromise the mission. Damn it all!

I think the only good thing that had happened since we had come to town was meeting that Ella girl.

She seemed sweet, although a little naïve. Something told me that there was more to her than she expressed. But that could have just been me being paranoid, as Winry says. Still, so far she was being helpful, even if she had managed to hurt herself in the first few minutes we had seen her. Really I found it pretty funny how she was constantly tripping on nothing. Although, Al seemed to have taken with her pretty well.

Maybe I didn't have to worry about him so much. After all, one of the things that had me more worried about anything was how he never noticed all the girls flocking around him since the moment we had got back. Sure he was polite, but then again this was Al, he was well-mannered with everybody.

I guess I just had expected for him to start noticing girls more. Then again, the idea of my little brother getting a girlfriend, kind of bothered me. Not that I didn't want him to be happy, but it worried me that he would end up with someone that would change him. I had heard of many circumstances where when someone got a significant other they tended to modify their personality for them. I didn't want that happening to Al.

So many things had changed, I needed for him to always be the same old naïve little brother who, not that I would never admit to anyone, kept me in line. Like now for instance.

Al and Winry's eyes glaring into the back of my head was the only thing that kept me from yelling at this old Mr. Fenan guy for not telling us where the alchemist Laverna was.

Somehow I managed a relatively calm answer to his refusal. "What the hell!" Okay, not very composed, whatever.

"Brother!" I heard Al yell at the exact same time that Winry screamed "Edward!" I've lost count how many times they've done that since we got back.

Sighing, I tried a different question. "Sir, we aren't looking for trouble. We just really need to speak to Miss Laverna." Seeing that neither Al nor Winry protested this time, I figured they approved of what I had just said.

Strangely, Mr. Fenan hadn't reacted to my earlier outburst, I could only figure he was either deaf or he just didn't get upset easily. "Mr. Edward, you may not be looking for trouble, but meeting her certainly will bring you more trouble than you want."

"Why?" I asked not giving up but knowing that this was a chance to learn a little more about our target.

"Well, I'm normally not one to gossip but-"

Mr. Fenan was cut off by Ella's giggles from the corner. Looking at her, her cheeks flared up a bright red. "Sorry," she murmured under her breath looking down again. I don't think I've meet anyone quite as bashful as that girl.

"But," Mr. Fenan continued, "Miss Laverna likes her privacy and she can get quite the temper when crossed. I suggest you don't bother her."

"Thanks but we have to find her," I said turning towards the others, "Do we need anything before we go?" I asked Al and Winry dropping the subject of Laverna. I had learned over the years that if I kept talking about something that was making me mad I tended to just become more furious. It was better for me to just go on and ask someone else where Laverna could be found.

"One sec," Al said grinning at me as he started picking out some fruit.

As him and Ella paid for the items they had picked out, I walked outside and leaned up against the front of the store.

More than ever I wanted to punch something. I was tired and frustrated. Why couldn't anything ever come easy to Al and I, and Winry for that matter as well? Involuntarily my fists clenched and I lifted up my arm, about to pound it against the wall.

"You know that won't help," Winry said stopping me before my fist hit the store front. I looked at her, only to find her gently smiling back at me. "What's up?" she asked as she joined me in leaning.

"Don't worry about it," I said trying to shake it off. I didn't want her or Al to worry.

"Ed, if you don't talk to me I can't help," she said seriously.

I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her everything. How I was worried about Al, how I worried about her. How I knew that I couldn't just sit and watch the world without helping, but at the moment doing all these missions I didn't feel like I was really helping anyone. And I was tired of it. I wanted to help, and all I felt like I was doing was wasting my time.

"Don't worry," she said catching me by surprise. How did she- "I'm worried about him too… and you."

I stared at her as she looked off in the distance refusing to look at me. "He always seems so happy, both of you do, but I can you both are just trying not to worry anyone and by not talking about it, you just worry me more," she admitted finally glancing at me.

"How did you know?" I whispered still trying to comprehend everything she had just said. She was worried? About Al and I?

She giggled slightly, "Who do you think you're dealing with? I've known you two practically your whole lives. I'm practically your sister."

It made sense, although I didn't like the last thing she had said. Sister never seemed to be the correct term for Winry. Hell if I knew what was though.

Just as I finally made up my mind to tell Winry everything, besides the stuff concerning her, Al and Ella walked out. "Tell you later," I said only to hear Winry sigh in response. It was obvious that she didn't believe me.

"So where to next?" Al asked Ella who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom or something?" I asked. Once again both Al and Winry yelled at me simultaneously. "What, I'm just asking!" I shouted back.

Ignoring me; both turned away from me and Al repeated his question. "What's the next place you need to go to?"

Ella answered as shyly as ever, "Umm… the butcher would be good."

"Lead the way then," Winry said smiling as she fell into step besides me and Al offered Ella his arm once again. It looked like to me that she wasn't putting as much weight on him as previously, so hopefully she would be fine by the end of the day.

Walking through town I couldn't help but notice how so many peoples' eyes were staring at us. If I wasn't used to it, it would have been unnerving. Suddenly I felt Winry brushing up against me slightly. I looked over at her and smiled understanding. Yes, she wasn't afraid, but she just needed someone close by to distract from all the eyes. Even I felt slightly uncomfortable.

I hate small towns; everybody knows everybody's business. I had enough of that to deal with when it came to Mustang.

Seeing how Ella was currently gripping Al's arm and looking down, I could assume that she wasn't used to the stares as well.

When we finally arrived at the butcher shop, Ella proceeded in by herself. We didn't really need anything so there was no reason for us to try and squeeze into the small shop. Plus, if we stayed outside we could question a few people on the street as to the whereabouts of Laverna.

However, before I could ask anyone about anything, Al stopped me giving me a look that obviously said we needed to talk. It didn't take much to understand that he didn't want to speak about whatever was on his mind in the middle of the street as well.

"Me and Al have to talk in private, we're just going around the corner," I said grabbing Winry's arm and leaning in close, although afterwards I immediately regretted it.

Being so close to Winry… I felt like my heart was going wild. Where my hand felt like it was on fire as it held her wrist. I felt like all of my senses were heightened drastically. Everything suddenly seemed sharper than before, I could feel every small breeze darted across my face, I could smell the thickness of the winter air, and my mouth abruptly felt dry.

Then she turned to me with our faces not even inches apart. I think I forgot to breathe. Looking into her bright blue eyes I remember just exactly who I was dealing with and pushed these strange thoughts and feelings away, like always.

"I'll wait here in case Ella comes out," she said sounding a bit breathless. Then again that probably was just my imagination.

I nodded, but I found that my feet were unable to move. I should step away, kept repeating in my head. Hell, I **need** to step away. But I couldn't. I don't know how long I just stood like that, it was surprising that Winry hadn't stepped back either. We just stared.

"Brother!" Al said effectively waking me from my trance.

Quickly, I stood up straight wondering what exactly had just happened. I'm sure my eyes were wide in surprise just like Winry's were as she stared at me. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out… well nothing that made any sense. I think some sort of nonsensical sound came out because upon hearing it I snapped my mouth shut in embarrassment.

Then without another word, I turned and started to walk away.

"Ed!" I heard her say suddenly, making me whip around to face her without even thinking about it. "You'll tell me everything later right?" she asked looking concerned.

I couldn't even speak, I just nodded my head wondering if she meant everything as in "everything everything" or as in everything me and Al were going to talk about. I'm sure I could figure it out later.

I headed around the corner to speak with Al. I could only hope he didn't notice how flustered I was, because then I was never going to hear the end of it.

He seemed to have something already on his mind though, and jumped right on it. "Ed, I'm worried about Ella."

My mind still seemed dulled because for a second I couldn't remember who the hell Ella was. When I finally did, I didn't have a clue what Al was talking about. "Ella?" I asked puzzled. "Ella, as in the girl we met today?"

"Yeah!" my little brother said getting all worked up over it. "There's more to her than it seems I just know it," he said looking at me as determined as ever.

I couldn't really argue, I mean I already thought so, but there really wasn't any solid evidence so- "Al, don't worry about it. There's always more to people than we think," I said patting his shoulder.

"No brother," he said jerking away. "I'm serious, there is something going on here with her that the whole town knows about."

"Al, did you get enough sleep last night, I know that you didn't have to sleep for so long, so are you having troub-"

"Brother," he wined.

"Okay okay," I said holding up my hands in surrender. "What makes you think there is more to Ella than her just being a normal hardworking timid girl?"

"No one will look at her."

How was I supposed to answer that? "Umm… Al, you do realize she isn't someone to really stand out in a crowd?" He looked at me blankly. I tried to elaborate, "Brown hair, brown eyes, looks down a lot… yeah doesn't really stand out so much."

"What are you talking about Ed, she stands out just as much as anyone else," he said incredulously.

I couldn't believe it, here I was worried about my brother noticing girls and the first one he finally looked at, like really looked at, was practically a wall flower. Not that that was bad, just surprising I guess. Hell, this was my little brother, he always had a talent for seeing the good in people; this was probably just something like that.

"Trust me Al, she just doesn't attract a lot of attention, that's why people weren't staring at her."

"It's not like that," he immediately protested only to correct himself, "Well, a lot of people didn't notice her at all, but seriously brother." He leaned forward and whispered fiercely, "There were a bunch of people that would look at her and then immediately look away like they never saw her, like they wanted to act as if they hadn't noticed her in the first place."

Well, that was strange. As far as I could tell, Ella wasn't someone to fear or hate. Her largest fault seemed to be that she was clumsy, but that was hardly enough to have people feel awkward around her. I decided I would have to see the people's reactions to make any sort of label on it.

"I'll keep an eye out for it, but for now we should just get back to the girls." Walking around the corner we were just in time to see Ella stumble out of the butcher's shop smiling but not looking truly happy.

"Hey there handsome," I suddenly heard in my ear. I jumped in surprise whirling to find a girl leering at me. She was blonde and had… ahem, she was pretty big, I mean pretty. But the way she looked at me felt like I was a piece of meat. I didn't feel flattered at all though, more so just embarrassed. "Do you want to have a good time?" she asked grabbing my hand.

When the hell did girls get so forward?! I'm sure that my cheeks were pink if not red; I didn't even know this girl.

"I'm good," I said trying to pull away from her. It proved to be a much harder task than anticipated though when I found myself between the store front and her body as she snaked her arms up to my chest. Damn girl, wasn't going to give up so easily.

I looked first to Al for help, but he just seemed amused by the entire situation, so much for family helping family. Looking over at Winry I could easily tell that she wasn't going to help me either. If anything she looked kinda pissed. Great, just great, I don't even do anything and Winry's going to be mad at me.

Ella, she was my last hope… too bad she currently seemed to be trying to be invisible. Still, it was an interesting reaction when the girl who was practically on top of me noticed Ella. She looked surprised at seeing her, and then averted her eyes away quickly. "Umm, I'll talk to you later," she practically whispered before removing her hands from my chest before walking away. Bipolar much? Then again there was something in her eyes that I just couldn't place.

"Who was that?" Al asked breaking the silence that had followed the departure of the girl.

"Jessica Thompson," she looked at Ed blushing, "she **really** likes boys."

I was horrified while Al and Winry just laughed at me. Then again, it was kinda funny, and so I joined in chuckling. When Ella added her little giggle into the mix, well, by the time we calmed down all of our stomachs hurt.

* * *

Sometimes I'm confused by what I think is really obvious. But what I think is really obvious obviously isn't obvious…--Michael Stipe –chapter 4

* * *

Only one thing to say, yes, Al is a state alchemist, wonder what his name is… Okay, that's all, review please and hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5 My Worry

Back to Ella's POV. Sorry bout the lack of updates. Recently I've been working on my own stuff but I'm going to try and balance it a bit more with my fanfiction stuff so that it's not months on end without an update in sight.

**Chapter Five: My Worry**

It didn't make any sense. One second I was laughing with Al, Ed, and Winry, and then the next I was afraid to say a word. Afraid to give away just what I knew. I'm a horrible horrible person, putting it lightly.

Here these people were helping me in every way possible, catching me when I fell (which was a lot), helping me with my groceries, heck they were talking to me as if I was a friend worth having. It all seemed a bit surreal to me, and this probably would have been one of the coolest days of my life; that is if I wasn't feeling immensely guilty.

All they wanted to know was just one fact. The one fact that I couldn't tell them. The one thing that was practically forbidden to talk about.

My stomach felt as if I was going to hurl as I smiled like an idiot as I tried to think about anything other than how I could help my newest acquaintances. I might could even call them friends if it wasn't for the fact that I was lying to them.

So it wasn't really a lie, but not telling the full truth. It was just as bad.

"Are you okay Ella, you look like you're gonna hurl," Ed said looking rather curiously at me.

I feel like I'm gonna hurl, but I couldn't really say that though. "I'm fine, my ankle is just hurting a bit." Well great, now they won't know I'm a liar but they'll think I'm a complainer. Not much better.

"Maybe we should stop for a bit and let you rest," Winry said smiling reassuringly at me.

What did I do to deserve such nice people entering my life?! Then again it just made me feel guiltier. I shook my head slightly and leaned a bit more on Al's arm. He had been so sweet to offer it again when I came back out of the butcher. "I'll be fine, especially since this is the last place I need to go to."

After I had stumbled back out of the butcher's shop, in which I had apologized repeatedly for taking so long, I had then gone on to explain nervously that I still had to go to the bakery. They had all just smiled and been fine with it.

In all honesty, I didn't quite understand them. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't as if I didn't understand how they could be so kindhearted and caring. That I understood completely, they were just good people.

What I couldn't get was how they could be so open with someone they hadn't known but for a couple of hours.

I wasn't anyone special. I was just a girl, a rather plain one at that. The only thing I could come up with that might explain it was, well, they were just being nice to not hurt my feelings. Looking at their faces though, I just didn't get that impression.

Finally we all stumbled into Adair's one and only bakery. It was cold, what with it snowing at all, so I didn't blame them in the least when instead of waiting outside like before they all staggered inside with me.

I took a deep breath, oh how I love the bakery. Everywhere you looked there were shelves of treats, all fresh, or at least they looked it. Everything just had a very homey look, and it made you feel completely at ease. Best of all though, it always smelt doughy and a bit sweet.

If there was one place I had to choose in all of Adair that was my favorite, not based on the company you could find there, I would have to pick the bakery.

"Hello Mrs. Cutly," I greeted enthusiastically trying to forget the certain situation I was in.

"Why hello Ella," a round woman with a chubby face and tight curls turned and smiled broadly at me. "And you have friends with you," she beamed. "What can I do for all of yall?"

"Oh we don't need anything really," Winry replied quickly. Based on the way she kept looking at Ed and Al, the first who was practically drooling and the second wide-eyed in wonder, I got the idea that perhaps she was worried about them buying too much.

Mrs. Cutly's eyes twinkled, "Are you sure you don't want just one thing, I have some rolls coming out of the oven in just about five."

Thank goodness no one else was in the shop or all hell would have broken loose, pardon my language. It was common knowledge that Mrs. Cutly's rolls when hot were the best thing in the world. Melt in your mouth kind of delicious.

"I think we'll be fine wit-"

"They'll each take one," I interrupted strangely forward. "They're really good," I said turning to Winry and hoping that she wasn't mad. What if they didn't want to pay for them? Oh, I was such an idiot. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

Surprisingly, Winry was smiling, "If you say they are that good then I'll take your word for it." Turning back to Mrs. Cutly, she continued, "We'll just take three rolls then."

Mrs. Cutly nodded, her curls bouncing all the while. "And do you just want your usual dear?" she asked me sweetly.

"Yes please."

"Coming right out then, just take a seat if you want or look around," Mrs. Cutly said so cheerfully I couldn't help but smile back.

While she went into the back for our orders, Al looked around at everything in the store beyond curious, while Winry and Ed stood in the corner sharing hushed whispers. I personally didn't know quite what to do. It was awkward just standing there, but every time I moved to do something else Ed and Winry would shush up and give me strange looks.

Maybe they had figured out that I hadn't told them the whole truth. Maybe they were mad at me. Maybe they were planning to get back at me somehow. I didn't know them all that well, but all three of them seemed like they could take me on quite easily. Plus three against one, hardly fair odds. Or maybe they –

"They're not talking about you if you were wondering," Al suddenly said making me jump slowly.

"What?!" I said making a complete fool of myself. Really I needed to learn to think before I spoke, after all, all these outbursts I kept making were just foolish.

He chuckled again at me though, "I said they aren't talking about you, you looked worried with the way they kept looking at you."

"Oh," I said simply. "Thanks, I guess."

"No big deal, those two can be kinda intimidating without even realizing it," he admitted looking curiously at some pastries in the display in front of us.

"Yeah," I agreed pretty enthusiastically, and without thinking… again.

Al's face whipped to face mine that was cherry red at the moment. I also had immediately clapped my hands over my mouth wishing for the zillionth time I could just take back what I had said.

Al just laughed.

Really by this point I shouldn't have been surprised. I mean, all day he had just been laughing at everything I did and how I was constantly making a fool of myself.

I couldn't help but let myself crack a small smile as I looked down slightly.

"Oh what are you two so happy about," Mrs. Cutly gushed as she came back out with two bags obviously filled with our orders.

"Ella's just funny," Al said making me suddenly have a strange obsession with watching my feet. Though I couldn't erase the smile now etched permanently on my face.

"Yes, Ella's such a sweet girl," Mrs. Cutly said. I almost swore her voice sounded a bit… sad? But I waved it off just as my imagination.

It didn't take long for us to check out and stumble back into the snow outside. It took the three of them an even less time to get their warm rolls in their hands burning the tips of their fingers.

When they took the first bite though, it was worth all the little burns. I couldn't keep myself from giggling softly as the three of them quickly finished off their treats.

"That was fucking amazing," Ed said wiping his fingers on his pants. I suddenly realized that while both Al and Winry had taken off their gloves to enjoy their rolls, Ed had opted to keep his on. It was weird and just as I was about ask him about it, but unfortunately got cut off by Winry.

"Language Ed!" she hissed as she looked around to see if there were any young ears in sight. Thankfully for Ed there wasn't so he didn't get any more additional glares from Winry.

"So where to next?" Al asked changing the topic swiftly.

I seriously was going to have a heart attack by the end of today with the way my heart kept stopping and then going into overdrive as my nerves skyrocketed.

Once again, I found my eyes darting to my feet, which shuffled awkwardly in the snow. "Actually, I've got everything I needed and I should head back," I ended the sentence hanging quite awkwardly, but what else could I have added. Home? It didn't really seem like a home at times so how could I call it that.

But I had bigger problems. Turning my toes in toward each other I realized just what me leaving these three meant, that they would probably ask me the question I was dreading. Where could they find Laverna?

And while I hadn't said a word to them about her whereabouts yet, I wasn't sure that if asked directly I would be able to lie to them.

"Already, are you sure you can't spend more of the day with us?" Al said cheerfully.

"It would be nice to have even boys and girls for once," I heard Winry mutter under her breath looking slyly at Ed. I wondered curiously just how many times the brothers had ganged up against her just because the difference of gender, it probably didn't help that Ed and Al were brothers too.

But I really couldn't stay with them. Even if I wanted to, and I did, so bad. "Sorry, I really need to get back to work though."

"Well, can I at least assist you back to your home?" Al asked.

Peering up through my bangs, I could see Al looking intently at me smiling gently. But what bothered me was Ed, who happened to be looking almost annoyed with his brother. With a sinking feeling I realized that Ed didn't want to help me.

At this point, I didn't really need help seeing as my ankle felt much better, but I had to admit Al's offer was sweet as I was once again reminded how generous these people just were. I should have known it would have to end, and obviously as I had just seen, Ed didn't seem to think I was worth all the trouble I had caused them all day. Then again, I didn't blame him in the least.

"No, I should be fine on my own now, but thanks anyway though," I answered brushing my bangs behind my ear only to have them fall right back down in my face.

"No really I insist," Al said putting his hand on my shoulder and causing me to look up immediately in surprise. "Don't we Ed?" he added looking at his brother.

My eyes darted back to Ed. He appeared to be deep in thought. It was strange but I got the inkling feeling that despite him only being 21, Ed had been through a lot more than his age suggested.

Perhaps it was the way Ed's eyes were always shifting, as if always on the lookout for an attack. It didn't seem like he was paranoid, more like he was just worried… all the time.

Or maybe it was the way that whenever he looked at his little brother his eyes seemed to gloss over and he would absentmindedly scratch his right arm. It was almost as if he felt guilty for something that Al showed no signs of remembering, or if he did, he didn't seem to care.

Then again, it could just be the way he held himself. His head slouched slightly along with his shoulders and his hands jammed in his pockets. Something about it made me feel like he just needed someone to tell him that everything was gonna be okay. What was wrong, who knows, and would I be the one to tell him, no way. I'm not that good at that kind of thing anyway.

But back to what Ed was doing at the moment, it seemed that maybe I was wrong with my presumptions of him not liking me much. After all, after giving Al a long hard look it was as if he had realized something and suddenly looked at me grinning practically like a fool. In fact, all three of them appeared to be grinning wider than they had all day.

"Yeah, after all we help people," he said looking straight at me.

Somehow I got the feeling that I had missed something.

But now I had a new problem. They couldn't help me home. They just couldn't. Then all my efforts of making them not know I knew Laverna would be entirely in vain.

"Really I don't need help-"

"Oh just give in Ella because we are gonna help you whether you want it or not," Winry said linking her arm through mine as if we had been best friends all our lives.

I was speechless, really what on earth could I say. After hanging out all day with these three I didn't have to guess to know that they weren't going to give up on this anytime soon. So how on earth was I supposed to get away from them?

Funny, how in one instant three people could be considered friends, and in the next instant they were my enemies. Well not really, but well… never mind I'm not making sense.

"Just give me a second to go ask that Bakery lady if she knows anything about Laverna," Ed said quickly before jogging back into the store.

I stood there awkwardly for a moment unsure of what to do next. I had to come up with some kind of plan to get away from them, but honestly I didn't have a clue what to do. And even if I did come up with something, would I really be able to pull it off?

"Hey is that the girl from the butcher's shop?" Al suddenly said making me take a peek up through my bangs.

Sure enough it was Jessica, and by the way she was flipping her hair and strutting in the store, even with thick winter clothes on, she had probably followed us in order to talk to Ed some more. Or something else, after all, from what I heard around town, Jessica wasn't exactly one looking to talk to boys. I blushed just thinking about it.

The moment Jessica walked into the store it was blatant that there was only one thing she was after, Ed.

"Oh geez," Winry said thoroughly disgusted with the way that once again Jessica tried to back Ed up between her and the wall. So far he seemed to be doing a pretty good job thwarting her off, but I knew it would be only a matter of time. Plus, it didn't really help that Ed apparently was completely taken off guard by any girl seriously flirting with him.

My mind absently wandered and I questioned how Ed didn't know how to deal with flirting by his age. As if it hadn't already been pretty noticeable, these three were far from normal.

Quickly, Winry unlinked our arms and stormed into the Bakery with Al close behind reminding her not to make a scene.

I started to follow but before I actually took a step into the store I froze. This was my chance. Yes, it was terrible of me, but really how else was I going to get away from them.

Slowly backing up, I watched as Winry said something very animated to Jessica and then kissed Ed on the cheek. Even from my distance I could tell he was beet red. I don't know what had just happened, but it was clear enough that it was unexpected seeing as how even Al's jaw had practically dropped in surprise.

Knowing that if I watched any longer I wouldn't be able to leave them, I quickly turned and ran as best as I could behind a couple of stores.

Out of breath, I stooped over and tried to catch my breath. It wouldn't be long until they notice I was gone, and knowing those three, they probably would look for me. Or at least I kinda hoped they would.

Even though it would make it a lot easier on me to not have to deal with them anymore, I couldn't help but want them to like me enough to want to look for me. A conflict of interests I guess.

If I had been smart, I would have headed directly back home so that they wouldn't have a chance of running into to me on the road to Laverna's house, where they had found me just this morning. Funny how that seemed ages ago.

Instead though, I decided to stick around just out of site behind some crates where I was. I was curious, and maybe it got the better of me, but the idea of just up and leaving seemed wrong.

About ten minutes later, a very peeved looking Jessica stormed out of the Bakery nose sticking up in the air arrogantly. Ed, Al, and Winry followed shortly all waving to Mrs. Cutly as they left, it was good to see that they had seemed to made friends with her.

It was then that they must have realized that I was no longer with them. All three of them began looking around worriedly and I heard Al even call out my name. I ducked down half afraid of them finding me while the other half screamed for me to jump out and rejoin them.

However, by this point, the fear of what they would say if I showed myself was enough to make me stay hidden. It was only about ten minutes before they finally gave up on finding me and walked away looking disappointed. Especially Al, the way he gave one last long glance back over his shoulder as they walked away almost made me forget everything and barrel out.

Even after they left I couldn't bring myself to do the same. Sinking down to where I was sitting in the snow, I leaned my head back against the crate.

I don't know how long I just sat there and thought about everything that had happened today. It was bizarre and unreal for me, and more than anything amazing. By the time I stood up my butt seemed to be numb from the snow and my jacket pretty wet, I had to have been there at least half an hour. With a small shake, the snow that had got caught in it fell to the ground making me feel a little better but far from good.

Slowly, I made my way back out of town and towards the mansion. I dragged my feet through the snow as I climbed uphill. Without Al there to help me, even if it was just a tad, my ankle started throbbing slightly and I sighed knowing there wasn't anything I could do for it really until I got back, and even then there wasn't much.

Finally, I made it to the heavy dark oak doors of my so called home, and with one big push, I rushed inside ready to be out of the cold.

It was the strangest thing.

Silence, I was used to it. With only Laverna and I living in a huge house, I was used to silence since she tended to keep to herself in her study. Really silence followed me everywhere, and while others could have gone crazy I found it to be like a companion to me. Thinking was easy to do with only silence around, and it was perfect when I would let my imagination run wild and come up with possible futures for myself.

Perhaps, that's why I found myself immensely confused when I entered the house to be greeted with noise.

And not just any noise, people chatting and laughing.

Hastily, I took off my jacket and hung it up to dry, all the while staring down the hallway afraid someone might come out of the kitchen.

Carefully, I made my way toward the noise trying to remember the last time company had been over. The only time that I could actually remember Laverna interacting with anyone was when I seen her talking to some kids in front of the house when I had just gotten back from town.

I stopped right by the door knowing that once I went in there was no coming back. Taking a deep breath I took two steps turning to face whoever was in the kitchen with Laverna.

My whole body stiffened as I stared at the three people sitting at the table. Laverna meanwhile was bringing drinks over to the table acting like a regular host worrying about her guests. I just stood there like a fool.

It was minutes before anyone noticed me and strangely enough it was actually Laverna who spotted me.

I don't know what I expected, most the time I don't have expectations, but I guess if I did then I would have thought that she would glare or something. But she didn't, in fact she did the complete opposite.

She smiled, wide and caring as if I was one of her favorite people in the world. "Oh Ella!" she exclaimed rushing over to me and catching me up in a hug.

I tensed on instinct. Laverna was touching me without hurting me, well unless I counted the fact that she happened to have squeezed a few of my bruises with her bone crushing hug. "Ella, you took so long in town, I was starting to get worried."

Had she really worried about me? I didn't know what to think; in fact I didn't want to think anymore I was so confused.

"Everyone, this is Ella Matthews my servant girl, but she's almost more like a daughter to me and even lives here," Laverna gushed in a tone that I didn't know existed for her. I couldn't even process what she was saying though because the other's eyes had finally turned to me.

There was nothing more I wanted to do than run from that room at top speed and lock myself in my room for the rest of the day, if not the rest of the week. I didn't care what Laverna would do to punish me, anything had to be better than this.

The look of confusion and betrayal in their eyes spoke volumes and just breathing for me was being hard as the guilt finally hit me full force.

"Ella, this is Edward, Alphonse, and Winry," Laverna said gleefully pointing them each out. "Edward and Alphonse are going to be my apprentices!"

* * *

Guilt is regret for what we've done. Regret is guilt for what we didn't do.—Anonymous (at least for me)

* * *

Next chapter will be in Ed's POV! Sorry if this was a tad boring. I've already written some of the next chapter so it definitely won't be near as long of a wait. Sorry about that too.


	6. Chapter 6 His Confusion

This is an **Ed POV** chapter. Also, one of my reviewers asked for me to draw a picture of Ella. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but my drawing skills are seriously lacking and I'm still working on stick figures. So, sad to say, but I cannot draw a picture of Ella for you. If someone wants to though, by all means I would love it. Just let me know. Thanks!

**Chapter 6: His Confusion**

Interesting was an understatement to describe my day that only seemed to be getting more and more confusing as it proceeded.

After going to the butcher, we had proceeded onto the bakery that some middle aged woman owned, Mrs. Cutly I believe was her name. The moment we walked into the store she was smiling as if today was the best day ever and she didn't have a care in the world, and worst of all there wasn't a moment in there that she stopped. I wondered if her cheeks ever hurt from smiling so much.

We ended up getting a couple rolls while there after Ella had insisted and practically ordered them for us, and I couldn't blame her in the least once I had put that thing in my mouth. Just thinking about it makes my mouth water.

While waiting on them though, I had managed to sneak a few whispers with Winry and of course she asked what was up with Al earlier. I explained to her his suspicions about Ella. She nodded and then went on to ask me about Al and if he really was okay.

Of course, I didn't have time to explain all my worries, but I did let her know that the fact he was worrying over someone like Ella made me feel better. It was just very Alish.

Then again, when Mrs. Cutly did come back out with our orders she looked at Ella very particularly I noticed. It was sad, as if she felt bad for Ella or something. Exiting the store, I shared a quick glance with Winry. She didn't say a word, instead a mutual understanding came between us as her face told me that I wasn't the only one to notice Mrs. Cutly's heartbreaking expression.

Looking at Al though, it seemed that my brother hadn't seen it at all. In fact, it seemed like he was staring so much at Ella that he wasn't aware of anything else, including the small step out of the bakery. For once, it was him and not Ella that almost fell down. Too bad he caught himself and covered before Ella saw.

Strange to think that my brother might have his first crush… well after Winry, but I wasn't sure that really counted because I mean that was back when we were just kids. And I didn't really count Psiren either, Al had just been being naïve.

What annoyed me though was when Al insisted on helping Ella home even though it did nothing to help us. I mean, it was a kind thought, but really I needed to talk to Al and remind him just what we were here for. We were on a mission; we didn't have time to dilly-dally.

I put on a stern face and was about to subtlety remind Al, but then he turned to me with that face. He was smiling widely and tilting his head just like he used to when we were kids. I don't think I had seen him so happy seeming since before the whole… incident with our mother.

Thinking back, I had heard him be that happy before, even in a suite of armor he had that way of sounding thrilled. It was always whenever we had helped someone and while I was busy being an idiot and not feeling like it was ever enough, he was just happy and trying to make me the same.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized just how much the role of a State Alchemist fit Al. Even if he said he just wanted to be one to travel around with me, I knew better than anyone that was a lie. Okay, not a complete lie, but not the complete truth.

There was nothing that Al liked doing more than helping people, and as a State Alchemist that was practically his job.

So suddenly I realized I was wrong. Yes, we were up here on a mission, but we always had a bigger mission, to help those in need. I don't think someone needed more help than Ella, she was a bit pathetic I had to say.

Looking at my brother, he only smiled wider as my frown slowly relaxed and disappeared into a grin. Funny how I was going to remind Al something and in the end it was him that reminded me just what was truly important.

So in the end, I had given in and agreed to helping Ella home. Too bad things never really go according to plan, I should have known, for us they never do.

Before we took her home, I ran back to ask Mrs. Cutly if she knew where Laverna lived figuring we didn't have to forget about our assignment even as we helped people. That's when things went crazy.

I hadn't even had the chance to talk to Mrs. Cutly when that girl, Jennifer or something, comes stalking in and practically corners me. Homunculi, I can handle. Corrupt militaries, easy to deal with. Hormonal girls that don't get the clue that I don't like them… no idea what to do.

I was really tempted to just transmute her feet to stick to the ground, but I figured that probably would blow our cover, plus Winry probably would hit me with her wrench… again. It was a wonder how I didn't have a serious concussion by now.

"Are you sure you don't want a good time?" this Julie girl said for probably the millionth time as she fingered at my shirt. Was this supposed to turn me on or something? Because the only thing it made me want to do is push her away.

Thankfully, that's when Winry and Al came storming in. Well, it was more like Winry was storming while Al just followed diligently behind reminding her not to overreact. Overreact my ass, like Winry wasn't going to overreact. I could only hope she didn't cry for some reason that I didn't understand.

Now that was a bit harsh of me, but being stuck between a casing of bakery treats and an awkward whore does that to a guy.

However, I didn't have to worry about any tears this time because Winry did far from what I had expected her to. She kissed me, granted it was just on the cheek, but still.

Winry Rockbell, my childhood friend, the girl I had known practically forever, had just kissed my cheek which then burned as if it had just been set on fire. I don't even know what she said afterwards to get the Jackie girl off of me, all I knew was that Winry on my arm was a lot more comfortable and any squirming in my stomach now was good queasiness.

I had done a slight double take at that point; Winry was hanging on my arm. I stared at her incredulously. It wasn't her touch that was so surprising; it was the type of touching she was doing. I knew friend's touching, this wasn't that at all.

"Girlfriend," I suddenly heard Winry say, before I couldn't even hear her I was so stunned with what exactly was going on. Did she just say what I thought she said?

I looked at Al, he was grinning at me. Yeah, she definitely did just say that then.

Words were exchanged between, apparently her name was actually Jessica, and Winry, and while they never raised their voices it was even obvious to me that there was tension there.

"Look, we're just looking for an alchemist named Laverna Viente, and unless you can help us we'll just be on our way because it doesn't really matter if you believe me and Ed are in a relationship or not," Winry had said making my heart feel all twisty. There she went saying it again, we were in a relationship?

I mean, I'm not an idiot, obviously she's faking this to get me away from … what was her name again, Jenny? But why would Winry go to such lengths, not that I wasn't thankful.

"Actually, I do know where Laverna lives for your information," Janice said putting her hands on her hips and pursing her lips. Really, she had the potential to actually be cute, but making that face, it was just really didn't work.

It had taken a while, but eventually we were able to get directions from the girl to Laverna's house. Of course, she stalked off after finishing giving them to us and we followed after giving her a bit of time to get ahead of us obviously.

Once back outside, I felt immediately better, for all of two seconds. That's when Al noticed that somehow we had managed to lose Ella. After looking around for a while, we eventually had to give up much to all of our disappointments. At least we had gotten Laverna's location and could head there, which is exactly what we did.

It was funny that she actually lived down a path out of town that we had just seen that morning with Ella, and in my opinion that only made this Laverna character more likely to have had something to do with the murders from all those years ago. Granted, I shouldn't judge before I met the woman, but from all the trouble we had getting information on her in town, I had a bad feeling about her.

The walk uphill wasn't too bad, but only because I had Al and Winry for company. Then again, I could hardly bring myself to look at Winry after what had happened in the bakery. Actually, that was a lie. Every two seconds I found myself taking quick glances at her. Even if I felt immensely foolish, I just couldn't stop. I could only hope that she wouldn't really notice.

Eventually, we made it to what we could only presume was Laverna's house. Looking at its immense size, I had flashbacks of Dante's old house but more ominous. Dante's house had been happy looking, despite the hidden intentions held within it. This mansion, it was almost creepy looking. Dark wood and slightly chipped paint, it looked like it needed some work done on the roof. Not anything major, but the whole place could probably use a bit of renovation.

"Kinda creepy," Winry had said voicing my thoughts exactly.

"I don't know, with a little color and if we fixed the roof and maybe a few other places, I think that it could be quite homey," Al said being his optimistic self.

"Let's just get this over with," I said taking a step forward and knocking harshly on the big door.

Before I had even removed my hand from the door, it was already opening and a woman was standing in front of us. With her silver hair and sharp features, she almost seemed to match the house; the only thing that seemed out of place was her gorgeous smile. It looked fake was my first thought.

"Oh do come in out of this wretched cold air," she had exclaimed, almost as if she had been waiting for us. I didn't like it. Winry and Al didn't seem to be buying it either.

Quickly, we made introductions giving our fake identities of Ed and Al Trigham -my idea, I figured those brothers owed us- and Winry Hughes –who we had gotten permission from Gracia to use their family's last name, and she had been happy to help. Then Mrs. Viente proceeded to show us to her kitchen and let us sit down, all the while apologizing for not getting to the door sooner. Awkwardly, we reassured her that it was fine and really she didn't have to apologize at all.

It kinda reminded me of how Ella had been constantly saying sorry down in town, and judging by the way Al's eyes were slightly glazed over, I could assume that his thoughts were parallel mine. Either that or he had a crush on Laverna… now that's just disgusting to think about.

She then had gone on to explain how her servant girl had just gone to town for a few things and she was just so thrilled to have company because she had been starting to get bored. Just nodding and trying _not_ to look at her as if she was insane was hard.

Still, I listened carefully knowing that anything she said could be a hint about her past, not that she said anything really that seemed of much importance. Really though, most of it was rambling about how she was so lonely up here all on her own with only her one servant for company and how she was so happy to have met us. There was only so long before that topic was worn out and I got the chance I had been looking for.

"Miss, me and my brother Al have heard stories of you being a great alchemist, is it true," I asked completely interested.

Embarrassed, she ducked her head down at her lap, once again reminding me of that girl Ella. Somehow though, when Ella did it, it seemed more real, more sincere, as if she was truly uncomfortable.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm an amazing alchemist, but really I do have some talent," she giggled, which didn't sound right at all coming from a woman her age.

"Really, could you give us an example?" Al had then asked. I couldn't even tell if he was acting or genuinely interested.

Laverna looked up and I could have sworn for a moment she almost looked pissed. But then she was smiling again, almost creepily. "Actually, I have a very special kind of alchemy I specialize in and I would rather not share it with anyone," she looked down slightly. "I was taught it by my late husband so you can understand why I won't."

Strange, but I felt like that was the most honest thing she had said the entire time I had been in her presence. However, it did make things a little more difficult.

"I'm sorry," Winry said quietly automatically. Al just looked uncomfortable with the situation.

Laverna didn't seem like she was going to say anything and with every passing second of silence I knew things were just getting worse. And frankly I was sick of it all, "Look, we don't want to steal your alchemy or anything," I blurted out.

Judging by the glare I got from Winry and the way Al was practically squirming in his seat, I figured I probably shouldn't have said that, but it was too late now and really I wasn't gonna take it back, so instead I just continued. "Al and I wanted to see if you would take us as apprentices."

"We would work really hard Mrs. Viente," Al chimed in quickly remembering our mission.

She had looked thoughtfully at us for a couple seconds, obviously trying to decide if she wanted apprentices, or needed them. "Alright," she had suddenly exclaimed much to my surprise seeing as I had been starting to think Al and I were going to have to start listing reasons for letting us become her apprentices, after all, it was pretty strange for someone me or Al's age to want to learn alchemy.

In fact, it was quite surprising that the woman hadn't even asked why we wanted to learn alchemy, and at our age as well. I was definitely going to have to think on the topic later. As for now, I just kept smiling as Laverna continued on.

"Oh this is so exciting!" She was grinning broadly and looking pretty much crazy with excitement. I fought to keep myself from making a face.

The one good thing about her being so open meant she probably would let anything useful spill and we wouldn't have to stay here much longer. Then again, seeing as Al and I had been sent here in the first place, it probably wasn't going to be that easy.

"I can teach you two all the basics and then we can fix up the estate all together," she practically squealed.

"Estate?" Winry had questioned.

"Yes!" Lavern had just squeaked, oblivious to Winry's question. However, I wasn't and I knew exactly what Winry was asking and I was so thankful that she had noticed Laverna's wording, after all, it could be important later on.

"Just how much land do you own Miss Laverna?" I asked catching Winry's eye.

Her smile never faltered, "Well, I don't mean to brag," even though her tone completely contradicted that statement, "but I own quite a lot of the area surrounding Adair."

I couldn't help but think suspiciously of this fact. Why would Laverna own so much land around Adair if she wasn't going to do anything with it? I may have not seen much of the land, but if it was taken care of anything like her house then it seemed quite pointless to me for her to own it? Quickly, I made a mental note to myself to check it out. I might have asked something more on the subject, but Laverna had already moved on.

"We should celebrate!" And with that she was up and blabbing about how she should have offered us drinks sooner and how excited she was to have us as new apprentices.

I listened halfheartedly tucking away any information that happened to be valuable, but mostly she just tended to ramble and repeat herself. The three of us still sitting at the table all shared quick glances. I was tempted to tell Winry she could go back down to the inn we were staying at, knowing that tonight was going to get really boring really soon.

This is where we finally catch up to real time.

Laverna turned around with some glasses in hand with something in them. I wished that I could have seen what she had poured, but one quick glance at Al and he mouthed 'wine.' Lovely, just what we needed I'm sure, a drunk woman who liked to ramble.

However, right after she set the glasses down on the table, she looked up and exclaimed in an overly giddy voice, "Oh Ella!"

'Oh boy' would be more like it. This is what I meant by more and more confusing as it went.

"Ella, you took so long in town, I was starting to get worried," Laverna said holding the girl in a bone gripping hug. When she finally let go of the poor girl, she turned to us with a hand still on Ella's shoulder she said "Everyone, this is Ella Matthews my servant girl, but she's almost more like a daughter to me and even lives here."

I was completely speechless. Ella, the girl we had been hanging out with all day knew all along where Laverna was. For a moment I just had to process this tidbit of information.

I guess that I wasn't the only one speechless because neither Al nor Winry was saying a word. I was almost thankful when Laverna just continued on like nothing was wrong.

"Ella, this is Edward, Alphonse, and Winry," Laverna said gleefully pointing them each out. "Edward and Alphonse are going to be my apprentices!"

It seemed that Laverna wanted some type of reaction from us, because she was staring at us still smiling but I could tell now that it was definitely forced. Most awkward moment of my life, even counting earlier when I had to deal with that Jessica girl.

"We met Ella in town," Winry suddenly piped up looking at Ella curiously.

"Oh good, then you all know each other," Laverna beamed.

Subconsciously, I clenched my fists under the table. I thought we knew Ella, but apparently not. I won't deny it, with every passing second I was getting more and more pissed. I looked over at Al, well that didn't help at all. If anything, seeing the confused and hurt expression on his face made me even angrier with Ella.

Really, why couldn't she have just told us where Laverna was?!

"Why don't you join us Ella then?" Laverna said smiling widely as she took her seat at the table once again. I had to fight back saying anything, like how bout she not join us. I didn't need some girl hurting my baby brother.

That's when Winry's hand slipped into mine under the table. If I hadn't been as mad as I was, I probably would have blushed at her touch. As it was, her thumb lightly stroking my hand only served to calm me down. "Look at Ella, and I mean really look at her Ed," she hissed at me just as Laverna began talking animatedly to Al about how once him and Ed could do some basic alchemy they would begin fixing up the house as part of their training to practice.

Al didn't seem that impressed and looked distracted as his eyes kept wandering over to Ella.

Unlike my brother, I didn't want to look at the girl. I knew if I did that I would just get mad again and god knows I was griping Winry's hand tight enough as it was. "Please," Winry whispered urging me on. Damn Winry and damn that face she could guilt trip me into doing anything with.

Slowly, I looked at Ella. It was the strangest thing; the poor girl looked completely terrified. The way her head was hunched slightly and looking at Laverna as if confused and frightened, it suddenly reminded me of the face Nina had given me when fused with her dog Alexander. Completely pathetic.

She glanced over at me and looked away immediately seeing me staring at her. I felt a sharp poke in the ribs courtesy of Winry. "I said look at her not stare at her."

"Sorry," I murmured back under my breath looking away and at Al. Bad choice, just as I start thinking that maybe there's more to Ella then her just completely being a jerk and not saying a word in town, I see my brother's hurt expression and it all comes back, the anger.

She may have not meant to, but she hurt Al and that's pretty much unforgivable in my eyes. Once again I grip Winry's hand hard without even thinking.

"So, you guys all met in town you say?" Laverna asked making my anger only grow. "I would love to hear all about it," she said in an overly sweet voice. You know, between Laverna and Ella, not to mention the other million things wrong with it, I was really starting to hate this job.

"Well, funny thing, we actually had a pretty hard time finding you," Winry laughed slightly trying to lighten the mood.

Then I had to open my big trap. "Yeah, though if someone had just given us directions from the very beginning we might have gotten here a lot sooner."

Ella's lip quivered slightly and I could practically see the way her throat was tightening up trying to keep her tears at bay. "I'm sorry," she squeaked out before running out of the room refusing to look at any of us.

Al immediately stood up staring after her worried and I felt Winry slip her hand out of mine. I looked at her, but she refused to look at me, I knew I was in for a world of trouble tonight as I felt my stomach tying itself in knots. I hadn't actually meant to let those words slip out, sure I was mad but it wasn't like me to kick someone when they were down.

Surprisingly, Laverna simply waved off Ella's actions like no big deal, not even bothering to watch her maid run out of the room, "Don't worry about Ella, she tends to overreact a bit."

That's when Al glared at me and quickly rushed after the girl, boy had I managed to make a mess of things. Tonight was simply going to be a blast alone at an inn with Al and Winry.

"So why exactly is my maid crying about now?" Laverna suddenly asked seemingly unaffected in the least. Daughter my ass. As much at Ella had gotten me riled up, Laverna seemed to just be pushing my buttons even more. Something about this woman just rubbed me wrong, and my instincts never had really failed me before, at least not after I had become a State Alchemist.

"We just had an incident in town, I'm sure she'll be fine," Winry reassured Laverna before I could say a word. Looking at Winry curiously, she shot me back a look that obviously said 'I'll explain later.'

"Well, I'll take your word for it," Laverna answered smiling cheerfully. Damn this woman was annoying, she just looked so …plastic. "You seem like really sweet people."

I didn't know if I was just imagining things, or did Lavern make the word sweet sound like an insult. "Thanks," I answered dryly. I only continued with Winry elbowed me sharply in the side. "So about this apprenticeship, when would you like us to start?" It was much easier to keep the topic all business.

"Well," she started taking a sip from her glass. "I figured as soon as possible, why not tomorrow morning?"

I was surprised that things were working out so well in me and Al's favor, though I didn't show it, I couldn't have asked for a better date to start. "We'll be here," I said standing up and giving Laverna a slight bow of the head. "For now, I think we will remove ourselves back to our room we've rented at the inn in town. We had a long trip and I daresay that we need our rest before we start tomorrow."

"Ahh, yes, that sounds like a fair plan," Laverna said smiling as she and Winry both stood up. "Until then," she nodded her head slightly, "It was wonderful meeting you Miss Winry, and I'll see you along with your brother Mr. Ed."

"Yes, we'll let ourselves out, and grab Al along the way. Thank you for the hospitality," I answered back trying to be as diplomatic as possible. And with another quick head nod, me and Winry exited the room and made our way toward the door.

Truth be told, I was anxious to get Winry out of this place, it didn't seem all that particularly dangerous, but I wanted her out of anything to do with the mission. I had originally told her that she should stay at our room at the inn while Al and I checked out this Laverna person… one can imagine how well that went over with her.

"Al, let's go!" I called out forgetting all ideas of diplomacy. Maybe Laverna would disapprove but if she did I figured it would just give her something else to scold me for, whatever.

"Brother?" Al said coming around a corner, I could see Ella timidly hiding behind him. The whole picture of the two of them might have been amusing to me if I didn't happen to still be mad at the girl. "Are we already going?"

"Yeah," I said not bothering to look at him, I was too busy looking at Ella. I wasn't glaring, just looking. With her big brown eyes wavering and looking as if she was about to cry and her lip trembling a bit, I felt bad. Really, I hadn't meant for her to cry. I just… let my temper get the better of me. I problem I had when it came to my brother and Winry.

Suddenly, Al stepped over into my line of vision. "She had her reasons," he said simply.

I knew that immediately my eyes softened as I could feel my body relax slightly. Al wasn't mad, which meant that most likely Ella had a pretty good reason for doing what she did, either that or my brother had already fallen for the girl harder then I had assumed. However, right here was probably not the best case to discuss it and with one quick look I made sure that Al understood that.

Silently, he nodded once, and turned back around to Ella. "I'm sure I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Tomorrow, we'll be back," I interrupted before she could say anything.

Judging by the way her eyes lit up in half surprise and half delight, I figured that Al had already made a big impression on her. Al smiled at her, and then quickly followed Winry's lead out the door. However, he stopped and turned around when I didn't follow.

"Brother?"

"Go on, I'll catch up," I said still staring at Ella.

I could tell he was hesitating though, probably unsure if it was safe to leave me with someone who I had just been so angry with. "Don't-"

"Do anything stupid, I know Al," I finished for him flashing him a quick grin.

With a small sigh, he did as I had said and walked outside to a very impatient and confused Winry. She was probably just as worried as Al that I was going to blow up again. I didn't have time to worry about that at the moment though; I had to talk to Ella.

I took a few slow steps toward the frightened girl who now was pushed up against the wall as if thinking that would give her some sort of protection now that my brother was gone.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" I quickly held up my hand effectively silencing her.

Taking a deep breath I jumped right in whispering. "Not right now," I was right in front of her now. She wasn't that much shorter than me I noticed for the first time, it was just the way she held herself, with an extreme lack of confidence.

I raised my hand, she flinched at it, I took note of the reaction for later but continued raising it and lightly patted her head. "Just," I looked toward the kitchen where I was sure Laverna still was, "be careful."

And with that, I quickly ruffled her hair, turned, and headed out the front door with my hands jammed in my pockets. I had the feeling that things weren't going to get any easier.

* * *

Betrayal can only happen if you love—John Le Carre

* * *


End file.
